Maybe In Time
by Noodle'sDare
Summary: Noodle finally has gotten over Hell and yet she can't help but feel as if she's in her own version of it. She had grown up and now she was a young woman living in a house full of men. El Manana is not the only thing she will have to forget.
1. Chapter 1: A Normal Morning

**Hiya loves. I don't own Gorillaz and sadly never will. Love them to death though so here ya go, puddin!**

* * *

The room was cold and dark but she was warm and under her covers.

The window let the street light shine in and grace her face with its warm light. The only source of light pouring into the room besides the hall light from under the door. Her head was rested on her pillow and her arms lied under the pillow. Holding her head elevated from the bed. Looking at the clock on the nightstand, Noodle read 4:38 A.M. She looked up at the ceiling and listened around her. It already seemed the guys were awake. Off in the distance somewhere, Murdoc could be heard yelling about something... About what she didn't care about anymore. He was always wasted and yelling anyways. Drinking and chain smoking his cigarettes and offering a few to her throughout the day. She would take one but typically wouldn't smoke it. She had no intent on dying again. Hell scared the shit out of her and there was no way she was going to risk going back.

Noodle couldn't sleep. Another nightmare had sprung her from her sleep and there was no way she wanted it to happen again. These nightmares happened often. Every night actually; she would remember her trip to Hell and very well. She hated it. Most of her nightmares included some demonic figure coming and dragging her back to Hell. She would kick and scream but the others would only watch as she disappeared before their eyes. It wasn't the worst part of her dreams either. Murdoc would stand there and smoke; completely ignoring what was happening while 2D fell to the ground in tears. Clearly not knowing how to help but really wanting to. Russel could barely be seen in the distance being mauled by thousands of horrid creatures. It scarred her mind an she did not want to remember it at all right now...

The only who could really comfort her right now would be 2D.

Ah, 2D. Her best friend and the one who seemingly always knew what to say. Even though there wasn't much up in that blue haired head of his. His voice was just so soothing and amazing. So calming even after so many years. Though, it had taken some time to get used to being around any of them. Especially 2D, who, clearly did not take her disappearance well. The band's last album "Plastic Beach" had shown that. His voice sounded so... different. So sad and depressed. It nearly brought her to tears every time she heard a song from that album. She really did not understand why he was so hurt sounding but she needed to know. Maybe she would ask yet again... hopefully getting a straight answer this time. Noodle felt easily replaceable as well. To be honest, Noodle was pissed off about Murdoc replacing her so easily with Cyborg Noodle. It was funny to see how that stupid droid turned on him but not funny when it started to actually hurt him. Whether she liked it or not, Murdoc was family... kinda. He had become a little odd lately around her... Almost flirty. She was most likely picking up on his usual attitude but now that she was older, it just felt weirder.

'I could just be over thinking things...' she thought.

Looking back at the clock, she sighed as she read it.

"It's only been five minutes..."

Noodle decided she wasn't going to get any sleep tonight so she sat up in bed. Rubbing her jade colored eyes until she could clearly see. The room was still dark so as she swung around, she let her feet drag along the ground. They seemed to be searching for her slippers, which, after a minute, she was able to locate and slip them on her feet. Noodle was able to follow the light gazing from under her door and reached for the door handle. Opening the door, she was able to hear Murdoc's yelling even more vividly than before. She was careful not to make too much noise as 2D's room was right down the hall. Making her way through the dimly lit corridor, she began to think about the house in all.

It wasn't a huge house; not actually large enough for the entire band. They were always seemingly running into each other. It was, in fact, the same house that was in the "Do Ya Thang" video. Once that was finished, it seemed as if their time in the house was finished. Magically, Murdoc pulled some money out of his ass and was able to prevent the eviction from happening. Well, that and he is terrifying when he is threatening someone. Noodle dragged her feet across the floor and made her way down the rickety old stairs. The entire floor was covered in whatever things were left lying around. Old newspapers, bits of food, odd pieces of skin, blood spatter in some places. The dark blobs just reminded her of Murdoc's constant beatings on the poor singer... The lights were low and the screams were high. Now she knew why Murdoc was screaming. He was out of whiskey... Soon enough she arrived at the bottom of the stair case only to find him running around and smashing the cupboards around searching for anything remotely close to alcohol.

"Where the fuck is it?!"

Rather, he was too drunk to remember where he had put it last. It took him a minute but he finally realized Noodle standing by the stairs.

"Good mornin,' love. 'Ave you seen my whiskey?" he inquired with blood shot eyes.

'Been doing drugs too no doubt,' she thought.

Noodle shoved her hands into her pockets. She loved her shorts for this reason; both comfy and perfect for her hands to hide in. She leaned against the wall as she stared on at the Satanist. Tall, greenish, half-naked and drunk. He really hadn't changed at all over the years. Except for the fact that he now saw her as a 23 year old woman and not a teenager he had been helping to raise.

Noodle stared at the demon as she nodded at the table. Which, consequently, held his nearly empty whiskey bottle. She watched as he spun around (more like fell sideways and turned) and took a look at the table.

"Ey, I did not put yew there."

Murdoc glared at the bottle as he attempted to walk forward and grab it. Noodle watched as the Satanist wobbled to his bottle like a baby and snatched it. Gulping down half of what ever was left and finishing with a grunt.

"Tell Faceache to get his arse outta bed... we 'ave to plan... shit out..."

With that, Murdoc fell over against the wall and gave off his creepy laugh. Closing his eyes and passing out. Noodle walked over to his side and took the bottle from his hand. Placing it on the counter top and stepping over his legs. Turning around, she looked down at the self proclaimed band leader. She hated seeing him completely wasted like this but this is all she knew. He had always been like this. Bending down, she pushed his hair out of his face noticing a drop of water on his cheek. Streaking down from his eye. It was a tear? Whatever he was hiding behind the mask of tough bastard, it clearly hurt him more than he let on. She couldn't help but pity him. It used to scare her honestly but now she was just happy to be back. This was way better than Hell.

The guitarist made her way to the other side of the kitchen to the counter and popped some bread into the toaster. Trying to ensure she wouldn't burn it this time, she watched it carefully. The dim light didn't help her being tired. It rather made her even more exhausted. These nightmares came and went this week had been horrible. She soon became lost in thought as she watched her toast inevitably burn. Not even registering the fact that it was turning a shade of pitch black. In her trance, she began humming the guitar riff from Feel Good Inc. It didn't take long before she was singing the tune.

"Windmill windmill for the land..."

Her sweet voice sung ever so silently before she heard a familiar and soothing voice.

"Dew I smell somtin' burnin'?"

Her head flung around towards the source of the noise. The comforting voice she had come to love.

"2D-san!"

The tall, wiry goof stood with his hands tucked in his jean's pockets as a big, nearly toothless grin spread across his face.

"Mornin,' lil' love."


	2. Chapter 2: A Beating To Remember

This is what made Noodle's day every day. Seeing 2D sitting across from her at the kitchen table. His black eyes always looked so somber and yet happy to see anyone. His mind -though seemingly empty- was kind and caring. He wouldn't hurt a fly if he didn't have to. Which would explain the large amount of them buzzing around.

With every word he said, it just made Noodle smile more. He used to be her best friend, her almost father figure, but nowadays, it had changed. Only slightly. Her feelings were changing with age and it was no easy task keeping them at bay. It had taken a long time to become close friends with him again. After her disappearance, 2D had changed. How she wasn't sure but it was evident for quite some time. He just seemed even more distant than before. Popping more of his pain killers, he would look at Noodle and just seem sad for her. Making her sad for him. She couldn't stand to see her Toochi in pain.

Sitting at the table, she could see all the bruises and cuts that had formed over the years. Most were still pretty new. All there thanks to Murdoc's beatings. He would often lose his mind over something and take it all out on 2D. Russel used to help stop it but now Russel wasn't exactly around to help out. He was more of an outside kind of guy now. Due to his size, it was hard to keep him inside. Without Russel, the Satanist jerk off was able to maul 2D whenever he pleased.

"Ar yew alright, Noods?" 2D asked.

She must have gotten lost in thought again.

"Er, Yes. No worries. I am fine."

Noodle pulled off her best fake smile. She couldn't let him know she was worried about him. Worried about how one day Murdoc might take his beating on 2D overboard and kill him. For now, he was still passed out on the floor. Thank God for alcohol sometimes...

"2D-san, can I ask you something?"

The singer seemed a little shocked at first by the sudden question but happily obliged to answering her.

"In the Plastic Beach album... why do you seem so well, depressed?"

2D sat across from her with a blank face. He clearly didn't know how to answer that question. Leaning back in his chair, he grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and found a lighter lying around on the table top. Lighting his cigarette, he huffed in and puffed out. Noodle watched as the smoke danced around and twirled through the air. It was a very interesting thing to watch and study. The grey was visibly becoming shinier as the sun was just beginning to rise and began shining it's orange rays through the windows. Noodle began to notice that this question wasn't going to be answered. She tried right?

"Um, 2D-san? Do you think we can play later today? You know. Music," Noodle asked with a smile.

"Wha' do ya wanna play, lil love?"

That was a decent question. Something from the album they all did together. Not Plastic Beach for sure. She needed to understand why he sung so somberly in that album before she played to any of it. The guitarist thought of her choices and finally picked.

"Kids with guns," she stated.

It seemed like an easy enough request. A song they both knew well and not one that should really effect anyone's emotions. Noodle needed that right now. She had missed her entire group and she wanted one on one time with them all. Specifically her best friend and the one she knew loved her most.

2D smiled and pulled the cigarette from his mouth. Blowing what he had in smoke out.

"Why 'on't we sing it now? Go n' grab your guitar. We 'an sing now if ya wan' to."

Cracking his best smile, Noodle could tell, he really wanted to but that smile hid his pain. She happily agreed and pushed the chair out from beneath her. Turning around and stepping over Murdoc to begin her climb up the spiraling square stairs. She looked back to 2D and noticed that he had already zoned out.

'Did not take long.'

Practically running, she bounded up the stairs.

Carefully avoiding every piece of crap on the ground. The old banana peels and half empty moldy pizza boxes, the random toys and bills, and once she passed Murdoc's room, used condoms.

"Fucking disgusting..." she mumbled.

How that guy was still getting laid was a mystery. Well, not really... he was rather smooth. Stomach wise and voice wise. His raspy voice always seemed to woo anyone who listened when he actually sounded like he cared. Even though he was now, er, 48 years old, he still had his mojo. In a way; Something was getting him in bed. Probably the money he gives to the prostitutes he brings in here. Hopefully he was actually paying them with checks that won't bounce.

Noodle laughed at this thought as she entered her room. Flipping on her light and searching around for her guitar. After a few moments of searching, she finally found it. Some how it had made it's way under her bed.

'Must have put it there the other night?' she pondered.

Grabbing her guitar, Noodle began to make her way out of her room. Shutting the door to her room and walking down the hall. Admiring her guitar and it's beautiful strings. She has had this guitar since she was little. Why the guys had kept it for her when she had disappeared was a mystery but she was delighted they had. As she began to descend the stairs, yelling was evidently heard from below.

"Oh no..."

Noodle sped up as she flew down the stairs and finally made that last turn to see the kitchen floor; Murdoc was not on it as she had left him. Instead he was on top of 2D and beating the living hell out of him. Stuart's face was covered in blood and bruises were forming already on his neck. Murdoc had been punching his throat and was now mauling his face.

"Ow! Murdoc stawp it! Ya 'urting me!"

"Take it ya lil ponce!"

This was happening all too often. When the hell did this start happening? She was just down here.

Blood started to spatter on the floor as Murdoc went off on 2D. Smacking noises were heard emanating from 2D's face with every punch. Just as it seemed Murdoc was through, he grabbed a knife that was lying on the counter and cut open the singer's arm.

"OUCH! MURDOC STAWP IT!"

This only seemed to evoke the bassist even more as he brought the knife to Stu's throat. Pausing and laughing a bit before being shoved to the floor. Noodle had run in and tackled the Satanist off of 2D. She could hear the metal knife go flying and smash into the wall as she heard Murdoc's head and body smash into the ground. Pushing herself off of the ground (and Murdoc) she sat up in astonishment. Noodle had no idea why she had just done that. It was as if something had forced her too. It ws true she did not want to see 2D get the shit beat out of him but that was seemingly not the only thing driving her attack.

Murdoc grabbed the back of his head only to move his hand and find a bit of blood.

"Ya little bitch. Look what you did!"

Murdoc looked down at his hand before sticking it back on his head. He slowly got up and made his way past Noodle. Kicking 2D one last time as he left the kitchen. Noodle's heart sunk. Never had she tackled someone let alone someone she loved. Even if he was being a nob. Never had he called her a bitch either. That hurt the most out of it all.

Looking back, she could see 2D still lying on the floor. Half unconscious and bleeding everywhere. She ran to his aid and lightly picked up his head. Sitting it on her lap as she reached for some dishtowels hanging from the counter top. He was groaning in pain and nearly crying as she tried to help him. Lightly tapping his bleeding cuts with the towel. Soon enough, she was able to get him sitting up again. Pulling him up to the counter and having his back holding him up by leaning on the counter.

"W-why 'id yew do dat, Noods..." 2D groaned weakly.

Noodle continued to clean up 2D's cuts as she gave him the best smile she could muster.

"I think I am tired of seeing him do that to you," she replied.

Stuart looked confused and who could blame him? She had never done something like this before. It wasn't really her style. Usually, it was Russel who stopped it not Noodle. Either way, he was still bleeding and his bruises were turning almost black. They were horrid to look at. His throat looked like an anvil was dropped on it. Hopefully it didn't effect his voice too much. Looking up from his sliced arm, she saw a tear fall on his cheek. This pain wasn't going to go away with his pain killers...

Noodle placed the towel down on the ground and moved next to 2D. Sliding down next to him and kissing his cheek. She then placed her head on his chest and hugged him from the side. It was not going to be an easy morning for anyone.


	3. Chapter 3: Murdoc's Temptation

He wallowed in anger all the way to his room. Holding the back of his bleeding head and applying pressure to it. That was not helping to keep the throbbing pain away.

"That girl 'as one hell of a tackle,' Murdoc mumbled.

Murdoc was incredibly pissed off. Noodle had never stopped him before. Let alone tried to and now she was tackling him into walls? What the hell? He made his way in his room and slammed the door behind him. The pitch black pit looking palace sat empty besides a bed, his beloved El Diablo, empty bottles of liquor and some posters of himself and the band, pretty playboy looking pimped out prostitutes, and, if a black light were turned on, most likely even more shit no one needs to see. He flipped on a switch and watched as few lights lit except for next to his bed. A red lava lamp exploded in color by the bed side.

He made his way to bed and climbed on top of it. Not before reaching under it to find a full thing of vodka. Yanking the top off, he chugged half the bottle within seconds. Barely letting any truly fall into his mouth as he poured it. Who the fuck was Noodle to tell him what to do? He had raised her! With out him, she would be nothing. Though at the same time, he did feel a little remorse for beating the living daylights out of 2D. The poor little shit didn't honestly do anything to provoke him except be in the room with him.

'Needs to learn to keep his trap shut,' he thought.

Being drunk was Murdoc's escape from his own remorse, regret, and remembrance. His fuck up of a father had taught him to be this way. Abusive and a raging alcoholic. At least he would never hit a woman. Never would he hit Noodle no matter how much he wanted to. He had more decency than his dead beat dad who brought several women looking all nice and pretty into the house. Soon enough kicking them out or watching them leave with bruises, broke bones and scars galore. Fond childhood memories were not exactly what Murdoc had. Alongside the women, he was beat up mercilessly by his own father. The man who is supposed to protect you and love you.

"Love. It's all bullshit..."

Murdoc took a swig of Vodka and swooshed it around his mouth before spitting it out on the floor. Listening to it hit the ground and splatter in every which direction. The only reason he beat up Faceache was to get his anger out. He was just so easy target wise. Never fought back. Never really tried. He was weak. Something Murdoc was ensuring he would never be. Except, he was weak. His mind had been bent over the many years of abuse from his brother and his father. The many nights he spent crying himself to sleep. Never understanding why he was being treated in such a way. It was a common occurrence in his old household, to feel the wrath of his father before doing anything. It was not a pleasant experience for him. The Niccal's household taught him that no matter what, you still had to be strong... and harsh on others. Weakness was a fatal flaw to have. So get beat up or you beat the shit out of some one. It was empowering and yet, Murdoc somehow felt almost bad.

Beating Stuart to a pulp was everything he wanted it to be. Empowering and made him feel like the boss. Keeping someone in their place. 2D was able to take it and he knew it. How the bugger was able to take so much was mystery to Murdoc. It didn't matter anyways. What mattered was how he was going to fix what had happened. Noodle hadn't deserved to be called a bitch. Even though she threw him to the ground and smashed his head in. She was his little Noodle... well, not any more. Now she was just... Noodle. Oh he had noticed a change in her. Specifically a physical one. He couldn't help but notice. It was just his nature. He had raised her and now she was a young woman? It was... odd.

Murdoc threw his now empty whiskey bottle across the black room. Leaning back against the bed with his hands behind his head. Being careful not to hit his injury.

For one moment, he actually felt bad about beating 2D to a bloody pulp. Only because he saw Noodle's expression. The pure worried look she gave after she had tackled him off of the little shit. It was as if she hadn't meant to attack him. As if she even surprised herself when she lunged through the inexplicable air. Faceache was going to be fine as usual but maybe not Noodle. Violence was not her thing. Completely different than any of the Niccals ever. Murdoc sighed knowing what he had to do. Go and talk to Noodle to make sure she was okay. Not 2D though, he would be fine; or, so, Murdoc secretly hoped.

Rolling off his bed, he found his way to his door. Investigating a soft thing that clasped on to his foot as he made his way. With a small laugh, he simply said,"I need a garbage bin," and threw down yet another condom. Leaving his room as is and slamming it behind him. By now, Noodle would be back in her room. Faceache no doubt had told her he was fine and downed his bottle of pain killers.

'Gotta take some of those later...' he thought.

Making his way through the hall, he arrived at Noodle's door. She was in there for sure. The radio or whatever the hell she had in there was softly playing something familiar.

"She's... playing that?"

Murdoc listened at the door for a moment. She was playing that song... why the bloody hell was she playing that? Just then he heard a familiar voice echo down the hall.

"Leav' 'er alone."

Murdoc spun his head around to see the band's singer standing bloody and beaten leaning against the wall. Murdoc kept his hands on the door and glared down the poor bastard.

'Aw come on, Faceache... don't make me do this again...' Murdoc thought.

"Get outta here ya shit!"

2D frowned and just stared blankly at Murdoc.

"Leave 'er alone, I said. Dew yew tink she wants to talk wit yew right now?"

Where the hell did he come off with this... Confidence? Murdoc puffed up a bit and pushed himself off of Noodle's door. Grabbing and rubbing his hands together. 2D got the incentive and backed off a bit. Nervously, the singer made his way past Murdoc, who, let out a snarl as he passed. The kid didn't deserve this but as Murdoc knew, he needed to keep his little power trip going. He needed to lead his band and needed to keep the kiddies in check to do it. Once Stu was past him in the hall, he turned back towards the door. Listening as the song previously being played, had started over again. This wasn't like Noodle at all. Especially the fact that she was listening to this song in particular, on repeat. Murdoc knocked before he slightly opened the door. Quietly entering the girl's room and shutting the door behind him. Looking around, he saw clothes and papers covering the floor. Her bed was unkempt and she was nowhere to be seen. This wasn't like her at all.

"Bloody hell..." he mumbled,"Doll? You in here?"

No answer.

Murdoc made his way around the room and eventually found her behind her bed. Lying on the floor with a half empty bottle of... wait, his whiskey.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with my whiskey?" he yelled in both desperation and a hint of worry.

Noodle looked up wearily and revealed her crying self. That was when he noticed the tears that had fallen on her cheeks. Why the hell was she crying? Sure he called her a bitch but that couldn't be the sole reason...

"Noodle."

He leaned down and picked her up off the floor. Grabbing the whiskey bottle from her as she went nearly limp in his arms. Setting the bottle on the stand by her bed, he lied her down on her bed and knelt down next to her. "El Manana" was still playing in the background as he began to rub her head. He had always had a soft spot for her somewhere in that empty heart of his. Moving her hair from her eyes, he looked at the guitarist.

"Look, love, I, er, apologize for a previous comment I made," he said softly.

Tears seemingly streamed down the girl's face. It wasn't just him and he knew it.

'Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask.'

"What's wrong, love?"

'Damnit...'

He couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with her. She was fine the night before and now she was in tears on the bed and nearly drunk thanks to his whiskey. Oh yeah. His whiskey. Murdoc grabbed the bottle and took a gulp. He was honestly more pleasant when he was tipsy. Less abusive, or, so he thought.

Noodle just stared towards her window and let out no sobs. Just tears as she glared at the light peering through. She had shut her drapes and kept them closed for who knows how long. He sighed and watched as the whiskey flew around the bottle he was tipping back and forth.

"I forgive you..." he heard out of the blue.

Her voice was sweet and gentle. Kind in so many ways. This (and her forgiveness) was a reason he truly did love the girl.

"...but that's not why I am upset."

Murdoc hauled himself on the edge of Noodle's bed.

'Christ here comes the emotional blabber...'

Noodle rolled onto her back and sat up. Wiping away her tears and staring at the bed.

"Why are you listening to this song, Noodle?"

Murdoc was honestly concerned about this. It was partially his fault for her disappearance... and his fault (more Russel's but whatever) she had to rot in Hell, literally... then he had replaced her with Cyborg Noodle.

'Now she was a bitch... stupid droid.'

Noodle looked up at Murdoc with her large jade colored eyes.

"I can't get over it."

He knew that meant the whole "El Manana" thing. It had taken her so long to find her way back to them.

"Then there was me but it wasn't me... Then you beating Toochi and everything else..."

Everything else?

"Have you ever felt like you couldn't tell things to the ones you know love you?"

'Holy hell that was deep. What is her little head hiding?'

The room got quiet. Murdoc just looked at the girl who had become a woman overnight. Or rather, quite a few years. This guitarist had gone through so much in the past few years that it almost sickened him.

Noodle looked back down at the bed and then crawled her way to Murdoc. Hugging his chest and leaning onto him. He held out his arms as if he had no clue what to do. Eventually bringing them back down over her and hugging her back. Not letting happiness to set in as she held onto him. Happiness was for the weak and feeble. After a few moments, he noticed her move.

"I always liked this," she said through teary eyes grabbing at his pendant.

Then it became silent as she just stared at his pendant. Moving her eyes up to his face and staring at him as if she were reading him. That was when he couldn't help himself. Murdoc grabbed the side of her face and moved in. Kissing Noodle and she oddly didn't move back. He pulled his head away in shock of what he had just done.

'Oh fuck.'

Noodle stared at him with a confused and shocked expression. Right before she leaned in and kissed him back.

'Oh shit, Murdoc, what the hell are we doing...' he thought.

The music played on in setting the mood. This was going to be a long day.

"I saw that day. Lost my mind. Lord I'm fine. Maybe In time, you'll want to be mine."


	4. Chapter 4: Night Falls

It was dark.

Both outside and in the room.

Her eyes opened slowly as she realized the massive headache she had. She had clearly been drinking and that never went over too well for her. It always had consequences. Not horrible ones but always had them. Her ears adjusted as music began pouring into her ears. By the sound of it, it sounded low key and annoying at the moment. Clearly some bass was in this song. It was anyone's guess but as she listened, she figured out it was "Double Bass" playing in the background. She lied in bed for many minutes as she began to feel something on her waist. It was the weight of something on her. The blankets? No... those were on the floor in front of her. Must have fallen off while she was sleeping. Noodle moved the her hand up the thing that was wrapped around her waist. It was soft and honestly felt like an arm. She had to double check that it wasn't her own arm. Ensuring she was in the hangover part and not just the still woozy part of her entire drinking experience. Nope. Wasn't her arm and if it wasn't hers, who's was it?

She traced her hand down to the arm's hand. A little rough and edgy. Not large enough to be 2D's hands... she would know. That man has huge hands. She felt back up the arm and followed the trail up to above her head where whoever this was was lying his head. Playing in the person's hair, she began to realize who it was. She froze, bringing her hand back and curling into her chest.

'Oh my God...'

The Devil himself would have been better to wake up next to. Noodle sprung up and shot out of bed. Looking down, she noticed she was in clothes. Not the ones she remembered but at least she was wearing something. Horrified, Noodle stared down at the bed. It was dark but it wasn't hard to make out his chiseled features. Even in the darkness, she could see his defining skin color. Soon enough, the song had changed from "Double Bass" to "Stylo." Two completely different albums but seemingly went well together. Even if "Stylo" was from "Plastic Beach," she couldn't help but admit that was one of the coolest songs she had ever heard. Though, in this very minute, that didn't matter. What mattered was Murdoc laying half naked in her bed. Noodle watched him begin to move around in bed and stretch. He slowly began to let his eyes peel open. Noodle watched as his face changed from comforted to "Where the hell am I?"

It was scary to see how he realized where he was. His face changed drastically as he sprung up in bed.

"Aww bloody hell..."

He grabbed his head and fell back on to her bed. He hadn't noticed her standing there yet. Noodle stood terrified of what had happened by her bed. Grabbing her head and regretting what she had done. Murdoc noticed her a few seconds later and his eyes became about twice as large. The two sat staring at each other for a few moments before Noodle broke eye contact. Looking at her clock sitting past him on her nightstand. It was 11:49. P.M.

She looked back at Murdoc who seemed perplexed as to what to say or do. It was awkward none the less but in that moment, it was horrifying. Murdoc looked at her and smiled his devilish smile. She had seen it before. It was his "I just got shagged" face and that is not what she wanted to see at that moment. Suddenly, it disappeared. No smile. No bastard comment. He turned away from her and rubbed the back of his head. His back had a few claw marks. There was no way she had done that... right? She watched as he slowly brought himself to his feet. Grabbing at his hips and thrusting them forwards to stretch. What the hell had she done? She only drank to get rid of thee thoughts of him beating up 2D and to worry less about her nightmares. Maybe passing out thanks to alcohol would have helped her with that. Instead, she wakes up next to a womanizing demon. A sick way to manipulate both into one go around.

'Now what?' she thought.

It wasn't often she was kicking a guy out of her room unless she wanted to be alone. She for sure wanted to be alone here and now but this was... Murdoc. Bleh. It just sounded weird thinking about it. She stood watching his every move. Not letting him take a step before she moved back. This was all very melancholy. Something she didn't want to remember at all. Yet, she would have to. All she wanted to do was curl up on the floor and die. Murdoc turned to her and took a few steps towards her. Noodle stepped back with every step he took.

"Now, come on, doll, I won't 'urt you. I promise."

His voice seemed hesitant. As if he had no idea what to say. Noodle knew he had quite the, er, sexual past and always seemed to get out of those jams in the morning. He extended his hand to her and stepped closer as she stepped back.

"Come on, Noodle. Don't do this to me..."

She stood and stared at his outstretched hand. Not sure what she was going to do. Both her hands were curled up by her chest. Neither knew exactly what happened but they could only assume the worst. Noodle just kept glancing at Murdoc's face as he offered her his hand. Soon enough, he realized there was nothing he could do or say to make this entire situation any better. Murdoc's pendent fell back to his chest as he stood straight up. Easily towering over her as he always had. She wasn't as short as she used to be but hell, she was not tall for sure.

He seemed a tad hurt as he turned and faced the door. He began to walk but then he spun around. He looked aggravated and hurt. Just before he was about to open his mouth, he shut it. Turning around quickly and hauling the door open. Nearly ripping it off it's hinges. He turned and leaned against the side of the door way. Slamming the door shut and then the room became quiet. The only thing that Noodle could hear was Murdoc slamming something into the wall connecting to her door. It was something pretty hard to be making that kind of noise. Noodle made her way around her bed and sat down on it gently. Curling her legs into her chest and holding her legs with her arms. Staring at the door that Murdoc had just left out of.

"ああ麺、何が起こったの？"

"Oh Noodle, what did we just do?"


	5. Chapter 5: No Pain Killers

Murdoc slammed the door behind him.

He was angry. Not because of Noodle. It wasn't the girl's fault. To Murdoc, he had done something wrong. Why the hell had he slept with her? He knew this would screw up everything he had built up with her in the past. Her not taking his just reassured him of one of his deepest fears. Losing someone he truly gave a shit about. It was not often he could actually feel emotions for. Hell, if he wanted just sex, he could have gone out to find a prostitute somewhere. There were plenty around who were willing to do sick stuff. The fact that Noodle was drunk made him feel horrible about himself. She was in fact, very beautiful but at the same time it was Noodle. The girl he had help raise over the years. He knew he had fucked up and felt his emotions boil over. Spinning around, he slammed his fist into the wall. Bending it out of shape and feeling his fist begin to bruise at the tips of the knuckles. Falling into the wall, the weight of his body collapsed to the floor. Pushing his back against the wall and allowing his head to fall back against the wall. Closing his eyes, the flood of anger fled out. Punching the wall in seemed to help but not enough.

Waking up with a hangover was not Murdoc's favorite thing ever and today it wasn't for sure. Especially since he woke up in the guitarist's room. She, no doubt, had one as well. How she had downed so much was a mystery but she had and now they both regret it. Him more than her... Or so he thought.

After a minute, an oh so familiar voice rang out from down the hall. The dullard was standing and staring at Murdoc from the top of the stair case.

"Wat was the lowd bangin'?"

Murdoc turned his head towards the tall, lanky singer. Eyeballing him up and down and glancing back down to the floor.

"I am not in the mood 'ight now, face ache. So just, sod off will ya?"

Murdoc pulled himself to his feet and looked at his now bruised hands. Feeling the immense pressure joggling around his mind as he stood. Standing, he pulled himself together and began sauntering past 2D. Making his way to his room and slowly opening the door. Entering his room and shutting the door quietly behind him. Regretting what he had done..

2D stood in the hall with his fingers tapping eachother. His features outlined in cuts and bruises from the mornings fight. All the bleeding had stopped hours earlier but the pain was still immense. The many shades of blacks and blues covered his body. Splotches covered every consecutive inch of it's long form. Pain killers merely helped but at this point, pain was just something 2D had to deal with.

Stuart knew something was up. Noodle would usually have gone to bed by now but Murdoc? Also, why was he so upset? The singer took his time making his way to Noodle's door. Mainly due to the pain spreading throughout his own body. Murdoc was a bitter old shit no doubt but for some reason, 2D couldn't seem to not care about him. In some way , shape or form. Muds had abused him both physically and mentally, kidnapped him, held him hostage and much more but he still couldn't leave. It wasn't necessarily for Murdoc though. More for Noodle. While she was presumed dead (and while the two men were on the Plastic Beach Tour), 2D had to deal with the emotionless, heartless Cyborg noodle. The lil bitch was almost psychotic. Always obeying whatever Murdoc said for it to do. Then there was the times when it malfunctioned and sent rumors spiraling around the rest of the band. Once the real Noodle had returned, 2D was joyous no doubt but his mind had been warped into sadness and neglect. He had no idea how to treat the real Noodle. He had always loved her of course but while she was gone, he realized it was more than what he had thought. He might not have been the smartest crayon in the crayon box but he knew emotions. Especially his own.

After much deliberation, he finally knocked on her door.

"Lil love? 'An I come in?"

He listened for a minute for a reply. It had to be past twelve now. Last time he checked the clock it was about 11:30. After a few moments, Noodle had found her way to the door. Opening it and revealing to 2D the mess that was her bedroom. She stopped the door about halfway and leaned out the door. 2D noticed the sheets spread out on the floor and the odd smell. Must have a water leak or something to cause that smell? Musky.

"Might I com'n?"

Stuart gave his best smile. He was worried about Noodle and somewhat concerned as to why holes were being punched into walls.

"Er, not right now, Toochi," Noodle said in a tired manner.

"I think I may go to bed now..."

2D stared at the girl who was clearly bothered by something. He couldn't help but wonder if it was Murdoc was what she was upset about.

"Wats wrong, Noods?" he inquired.

The young Japanese woman looked up to 2D with large sad eyes. He hated seeing her so sad and needed to know what had happened.

"Nothing 2D-San. Goodnight."

With a quick hug, Noodle shut her door. Locking it behind her and heading to bed. Leaving 2D standing awkwardly outside the door. His mind processing things and attempting to connect what had just happened. A connection was eventually made. Murdoc had something to do with this and even if he hadn't, he would know something. Knowing full well the risk he was taking, 2D turned towards Muds' door and walked up to it. Gathering any confidence that he hadn't had beaten out of him. Entering Murdoc's room with a swing of the door. The place was dark and generally unpleasant. How anyone could live in this hell hole was amazing...in a bad way of course.

"Muds?"

The room was quiet. Listening closely, he could hear breathing off in a distance. In which way, he did not know but it didn't matter.

"Look, don't 'e shitty. What's wrong wit Noodle?"

His is question bounced off the walls before he heard a groaning growing from the dark.

"I SAID SOD OFF YA LIL SHIT!"

2D stood in the doorway and felt a shoe smash into his face.

"Ouch! Murdoc that 'urt!" 2D screamed as he rubbed his nose.

Grabbing the nob to the door, he began pulling it shut as he simply said,"I hope you didn't 'urt lil love as much as yew do 't me..."

Shutting the door, the singer made his way to his room and passed Noodle's room. Hearing faint cries coming from the residence.

'Murdoc is dead If he hurts her,' he thought.

It wasn't just that he was going to finally get back at him for all the abuse but he was going to because Murdoc knew the reasons as to why Plastic Beach was a depressing album for 2D. Noodle had yet to learn about 2D being held captive and all the things about that floating piece of pink garbage. She knew about her emotionless copy and she had easily disposed of that when it finally went bat-shit crazy. There was no reason Noodle necessarily needed to know. Hell, none of the guys truly knew what was going through her little mind. Though, from the sobs coming from her room, there was reason to worry.

Once he had arrive in his room, 2D took off his shirt and made his way to the bathroom. Scouting his body in the mirror and looking at the massive choke hold marks and bruises seemingly spreading along his body. The were not pretty for sure. All he wanted to do was make Noodle feel better about herself. Though, for now, he needed to get to bed. He had work in the morning. Not his favorite job ever but it paid the bills. Taking off his pants, he made his way into bed. Finally allowing his beaten head to hit the pillow. Rolling onto his side, he shut his eyes and thought about his little Noodle. She was going to be okay and he repeatedly reassured himself of that.

"She'll be okay... right?"


	6. Chapter 6: Stage Fright

Noodle sat at the kitchen table. A cup of tea in her hand. The herbal scent keeping her at bay. The soothing warmth of the tea falling down her throat made her feel warm inside. It reminded her of the many mornings she had wobbled down the stairs to this very kitchen and the other kitchens from her many years of being the band. Many times she had wanted to go back in the past and change it. To prevent herself from ever getting on that "floating island." That whole thing was why she felt the way she did now.

Noodle took a sip of her tea and stared down at the half empty cup. A slight reflection of herself shown in the light brown liquid. She looked exhausted and to match, she was. There were sharp pains on her back every time she moved. Noodle, of course, knew what they were from. His horribly long nails digging into her back. Seemingly, she had done the same to him. With every scratch, came more regret and hatred towards what she had done. Her eyes were surrounded by dark circles while her neck had some rather interesting bruises. Her trip to the bathroom this morning had shown her just how rough he really had been. Now she understood why women had run out of his room before. Though, she couldn't understand why she hadn't run out. Sure she had been drinking a bit...er, a lot but something violent or odd should have scared her off sufficiently.

Noodle moved her head to look out the window which was allowing a mixture of light to peek through the blinds. 2D had already left for work and Murdoc, thank God, was either not awake yet or out binge drinking or drugging. The latter was preferred because at least then, he wouldn't be back for a while.

Tunes were playing from a little radio on the counter. It was a decent song. One that made her happy. She, of course, had met Daft Punk's band members before and danced along to their songs but "One More Time" was always one that just made her happy. Let alone made the world happy when they heard it. Clearly, she hadn't been the only digging it. Some...thing walked into the kitchen and was bopping around like she had in the "Dare" music video. It or he or whatever the hell she-man was looked at her and said nothing as it made it's way to the fridge and grabbed a moldy banana out of it. Beginning to peel it's outer skins off and walking out of the kitchen and back up the stairs from which it came. Dancing all the way through.

'At least someone's happy...'

She giggled and took another sip of tea. Trying to plan out her day. This house was still new to her let alone the group. What was there to do here except hang around? It was either that or find something to do in the town. Which, shouldn't be too hard, right? ANYTHING to get her mind off of what had happened the night before. There were taxis out and about by this time and Noodle had some money. Sure it was 2D's but he would understand her boredom. He always understood her and that is why he and she enjoyed each other's company so much. Well, that and many other things.

"Alright alright guys and dolls, get your party clothes and come on out to the biggest concert happening in town this year!" the radio chimed.

Immediately catching her attention.

"A large group of up and coming artists are coming here to perform just for you lot! So come on down to the London fair grounds for a day of music, dancing, and much more!"

A concert? Usually she was the one giving the show or she was before the whole "El Manana" getting replaced by a droid version of her and then ending up in Hell thing happened. It would be nice to be in the audience for once. Maybe they would have booths or something up around the stage. Win herself a prize. Noodle laughed as she stood up and placed hr cup by the radio, which, ironically, began playing "Feel Good Inc." Switching off the radio, she began lightly singing Toochi's bit all the way up the stairs. When she came across the rap part of the song, she just began to hum. Feeling the beat move through her as she had years before. That was always a fun song to perform to. Her guitar solo especially. Noodle, began strumming her invisible guitar as she entered her room. Which still reeked of cigarette and cheap cologne. She danced around and searched through her closet for anything decent to wear. Finally reaching for a purple crop top with fun swirls dancing across the chest and white jeans. Shaking down to her skivvies and squirming into her white jeans. Then, adding the crop top on and happily finding her mirror. Still humming to "Feel Good's" tune. Looking in her mirror, she examined the marks on her neck which shown easily on her pale skin.

'A little makeup should help cover those,' she thought.

Hopefully, 2D-San hadn't noticed them the night before. She felt horrible about shutting him out and not telling him what happened but it was because she was scared. Not for her but for him. She knew if he were to get involved, Murdoc would beat the shit out of him.

Covering her new found hickeys, Noodle made her way to the closet yet again and pulled out her red Converse shoes. Not exactly a matching outfit today but whatever works. The perks of doing music video in links with Converse? Getting as many pairs as your heart desired. She found her way back into the hallway and made her way to her best friend's room. Knowing exactly to go for the money she needed. Jotting down a not next to his not so secret stash of cash and happily leaving it by the rest of the stash.

"Thanks, Toochi! Love, Noods."

Complete with a heart at the end of her name. It should work in case he arrived home before herself. She would see later on. Closing his door behind her, Noodle began making her way down the hall when she heard something moving behind a certain closed door. The one person she was not interested in talking to was awake and moving around.

"Shit!"

She screeched as the door handle began to move. Booking down the stairs, Noodle wasted no time bolting down the stairs and down the many floors. Ignoring the raspy voice asking if was her running down the stairs. Minus shoes (which she still held in her hands), she scrambled out the door with her money in the pants' pockets. Looking around for a taxi which, hopefully, she had enough money to cover. If her calculations were right, she had enough to get her there and back without a problem. Finally, one turned down the road and she signaled for it to stop. Grabbing the door handle, she launched into the car just as Murdoc came out the door. Looking for her no doubt. The cab sped off down the old road as she told the driver exactly where to go.

"Ey, off to that, er, concert ting?" The man asked with a heavy Jamaican accent.

Noodle sat and made small talk with the driver until she finally arrived at the fair grounds. Throwing on her red Converse shoes and smiling politely at the man. Paying her fare, she climbed out of the car and watched as it pulled away. Turning to reveal a huge festival going on around her. Thousands of people had gathered for this and clearly, it was a big deal to all who attended. Shoving her hands in her pocket, she ensured she still had her money. Yep. Still there.

The largest smile ushered on her face as she took in the facade. It was outstanding and it seemed as if the bands were already going at it. Though, every where she looked, she was getting stared at. Whispers formed around her as she walked towards the stage. She figured some people would recognize her. Gorillaz were still pretty popular considering their break or break up or whatever was going on. Noodle would pass by the hoard of people standing nearby and just give them a smile. Listening to their comments as she walked past.

"Isn't that Noodle?"

"I think so..."

"What is she doing here?"

"Does it matter? After all that speculation, it's amazing she is showing her face."

Not sure what that meant, but she didn't let it bother her. She came here to have a good time and she intended on having one. Edging her way towards the stage, she found her way to the front. A huge stage for a festival. Massive speakers lined the crowd throughout. She stood there for at least an hour feeling the vibrations of the stereo blaring above. New songs she had never heard before and some she could just barely recognize. It was amazing but then, she realized the next song the next band was playing. It was the song that drove her insane every time she heard it. The one she had set on repeat when she had her break down the other night.

"El Manana" was being played by this one group on stage. It wasn't even the fact that it was a horrible version of the song that drove her nuts, it was the fact that it had to be that song on today of all days.

Noodle began to feel all clammy as her hands formed fists.

'No... not now...'

Noodle felt a panic attack coming on. It wasn't going to be good but the fact that the band on stage had found her hadn't made it any better. All the members began hollering at her as they demanded she joined them. Their lead guitarist jumping down and hoisting her on to the stage with some help from the singer. Noises poured in from all around her as she was handed a guitar and urged to play. She froze. Not knowing what to do in that moment. Didn't they know about her ultimate fate in this song? Oh wait... maybe not due to Cyborg Noodle's creation. It was amazing how the world could turn on you so quickly. Soon enough, she heard the crowd become restless as she stood there. Not playing and staring out at the large group of agitated people. The singer began yelling in confusion at the other band members. Most of them glaring at her nervous self.

"PLAY!"

The audience demanded.

"Strum the fucking guitar!"

"Come on!"

Noodle began to move backwards as she noticed a dark figure standing on the edge of the stage. She seemed to be the only one to notice it. It was too dark to have any features showing but just its presence was horrifying enough. One of the band members ran up to her and yanked the guitar off of her. Forcing her back as she tripped over a wire. Only to smash on to the stage and most likely bruise some portion of her head. It hurt like hell. Right now wasn't the moment she had set out to have today. A relatively fun day with music and that was it. Why the hell had this song had to have been played? As the audience barked and laughed at her, she felt something lift her up. Grabbing her and scooping her up into the air.

"Your'e all bloody wankers! Go 'n fook yourselves!"

The person carried Noodle off stage and through the booing crowd.

"Damned superficial kids..."

The familiar raspy voice mixed around Noodle's head. His arms held her up tightly as the two made their way to an awaiting car. Noodle was placed in the car and she lied there holding herself. Listening as the bassist found his way into the other side of the car. Finally yelling at the driver to "'urry 'is arse up!"

The car sped forward as Noodle felt the man's hands picking her up and bringing her closer to him. Hugging her and holding her. Repeatedly telling her that everything was going to be alright.

Swearing at himself, Murdoc knew this was all his fault. For allowing her out of the house without her knowing the whole truth. He wasn't even sure who knew the truth anymore. Even his mind had a warped version of it. If he hadn't gotten Noodle nearly killed, none of this would have happened. That sodding song was becoming a trigger for something.

Holding Noodle in close, he hugged her and assured her of everything. He may be a hard-ass but as he knew, she held a special part of his heart. That one part, was not a part he wanted to lose. Even if that meant suppressing his horrible memories and loving someone for a moment. Who was his father to destroy his life anyways? The dick had done a decent job of it so far. The sex, drugs and binge drinking all came from that side of the family. Even though he really didn't know about the other half of his family. His mother was some nut from a local asylum where he grew up or so it was rumored. He could only assume he inherited his need to punch things out from his father's many years of abuse. Hannibal (his brother) was no different. Except for the fact that he had joined in on his father's beatings. Crushing a minuscule Murdoc to a pulp when he was young.

Looking out the window, Murdoc suppressed the anger and sadness he began to feel in spite of the current company. He sat petting her head and just whispering mellow tunes to her. Humming a few cords from some of their songs.

'Where's the whiskey when it's needed?' he thought.


	7. Chapter 7: Lucky She's Here

The car drove straight for what seemed like hours. The whole time, 2D couldn't take his mind off of Noodle. She had seemed so out of place the other night. Something was wrong and he needed to know why. Was it Muds? He was slinking away from her room... No. Not possible. Murdoc hated everyone but even 2D knew, there was a soft spot for that girl somewhere in his old, cold heart. No matter how much he pondered the idea that it was Murdoc's fault for Noodle's current emotional state, Stuart could not bring himself to blame that demon bastard. Even though the man had beaten Stu to a pulp mulitple times, he just could not bring himself to hate him. Even if his attacks came unprovoked.

The many houses 2D passed as he drove home were magnificent. Why they weren't living in a nice large, mansion like thing was not really a mystery. Their money was always being wasted thanks to that damn bassist... As the singer finally made it to his house, he admired the outside. It wasn't anything special. Just another one of those cookie-cutter places connected to the bricks next to them. Stopping, he climbed out of his car which, in fact, made him feel irrelevant. The thing was like a clown car and he was the over-sized clown. Legs barely squashing into the petty piece a shit. Turning towards the house, he felt the sun's last attempt at light and heat grace the back of his head. It was easy. Enjoying the simple things in life. Looking up, he noticed he old friend Russ lying on top of the house.

"Evenin,' Russel," he hollered to the band's old drummer.

The man just raised his hand in retaliation and smiled. At least they were still acknowledging his existence... right?

Shuffling for his keys, 2D walked up to the door. Listening to the birds chirping and saying their goodbyes. That was, until he heard screaming from inside. It sounded like, Murdoc... that wasn't unusual really at all. Most likely drunk by now. The bloody wanker could fuck himself. Though, wait, he was yelling at someone. It certainly wasn't 2D because he was outside.

"Noodle?"Stuart mumbled as he flung open the door.

To his surprise, he was right. Noodle was crying at the kitchen table while the devilish bastard was prancing about screaming at her for God knows what. It was a pretty violent lecture though. Complete with arms flailing and heads spinning. 2D watched from the doorway; unnoticed. Was it really his fight to fight? Well, he had to protect Noodle. No matter what. Even if Murdoc beat the living hell out of him again. He stood frozen in the doorway for a few moments. That was until Murdoc grabbed the girl's shoulder.

"'EY! Wha' da fook are yew dewin'?!"

2D ran in the kitchen, dropping the keys and not even bothering to close the door. Lunging over the table and tackling Murdoc to the ground. Now what? He was typically on the other end.

He gave the bastard a nice punch to the face and felt the blow of retaliation to his gut. Then a kick to his face as Murdoc pulled himself up in a heap. 2D grabbed at his stomach and heaved. The bassist had a damn good punch and power to match it. Just as Murdoc was going to take another whack at him, Noodle screamed for the men to stop. Murdoc grabbed 2D's collar and pulled back his arm which had his hand already balled into a fist.

"STOP IT! PLEASE!"

Noodle's cries were heard clear as day through her tears. Murdoc withheld his punch as he looked towards the panicked girl. Her eyes screamed of fright and sadness.

"Fuckin' lucky she is here, mate..." Murdoc growled as he dropped 2D.

Who fell into a pile on the floor. The bassist recoiled himself and made his way up the stairs. Out of his sideways glance, Stu watched as the demon man made his way up. Hearing the huffing and puffing and the scowling all the way to the second floor. He heaved in pain as all of what he just did hit him at the same time. Specifically the nerves registering the pain that had been inflicted by Murdoc. As he lie there, he heard a chair move out and drag across the floor. A thud as someone hit the ground. It was Noodle, throwing herself down to 2D and grabbing at him. Helping him to stand up and lean against the wall.

"Are you alright, 2D-San?"

The singer nodded and grabbed for his pain killers. Conveniently located in his coat pocket. Grabbing a few, he shoved them in his mouth and swallowed hard. Noodle watched with a somewhat pained look. He was still on those things?

"There was no need to jump on Murdoc-San."

Noodle held up 2D as he leaned over in his pained way.

"Fere was plenty a reason. 'E shouldn' be placin' a 'and on yew."

2D wobbled a bit as he struggled to regain his stature. Making his way to the stairs he intended to climb, he realized that, in a way, Noodle was defending Murdoc.

"He was just making a point..."

"By screamin' and 'urtin yew?"

"Sounds familiar doesn't it?"

Noodle immediately regretted saying that. She didn't want to spread her aggravation and sadness to her best friend. Admittedly it wasn't the best thing to say.

The two made their way up the long spiraling staircase. Neither speaking unless 2D fell a bit but even then it was more of a noise or squeal. Finally the two had made it to the top floor and made their way through the hall. Murdoc couldn't be found anywhere.

'Most likely hiding in his cave,' Noodle thought.

The pair made it to 2D's room and soon enough found their way in. 2D opening the door. So much pain out of a kick to the face and a punch to the gut... was he losing the ability to lose feeling? Even then, he hated tackling Murdoc down. Even if he was protecting his lil' love. Why did this hurt more than anything else?

"Yew never told me why 'e was yellin at yew..." 2D mumbled as he sat on his bed.

Noodle looked at her friend who was oddly at the same height as her now. God it sucks being short. Pulling her best smile, she answered him.

"I went to a concert today and-"

"That one at the fair grounds?" Stu interrupted to which Noodle replied, "Yes. Anyways, I went for some fun but it turned rabid so quickly..."

2D saw the pain in her eyes and grabbed her from the side of the bed. Pulling her into a hug and holding her there. Feeling her arms wrap around him as she snuggled up next to him. She was so small, so delicate and so adorable...

"What 'appened, lil' love?"

Looking down, he could see her head on his chest as he started to brush her hair back with his hands. She looked up at him and it almost made him want to cry. The desperation and sadness and absolute horror she had in her eyes? It was deplorable...

"They wanted me to... to play but, but I couldn't," Noodle said through tears," I was frozen and it was the song and then there was this, this shadow on the edge-"

"Wait, shadow?" 2D demanded.

If it was what he was thinking, this was not going to be a fun time... at all. She had just gotten back a few years ago too.

Noodle looked up at her Toochi with tears dropping down her now rosy cheeks. Her hair was becoming somewhat matted in places due to her rubbing up against his chest. He was so much bigger than she was. It was comforting to have someone to hold while she lost her mind.

"I don't know... he stood there and stared at me... I thought the others saw him too but no one even gave a hi...hint about it."

'Oh holy hell...'

He quickly asked her a different question. He need to speak with the bassist demon and soon...

"What song was it, Noods?"

Great question... He was slapping himself in his mind. That wasn't going to cheer her up at all.

"You know, THAT song..."

Noodle seemed so somber and scared. He knew what song after a minute. "El Manana." The one that everyone refuses to speak about because of what happened. All those years 2D had spent living on an island alone with that sodding piece of shit and his contraption and for all of that time, all he wanted to do was hug Noodle again. Even for being 23 and completely shaken up, she was still the Noodle he had always loved. Looking down, he moved her hair from her forehead and kissed it lightly. She needed rest and some time alone. Just as he was about to get up, she grabbed him even tighter. Hugging him and claiming she would never let go.

'No needing to be alone then?' he pondered.

He hugged her back as he sat down next to her yet again. Deciding the two could lie down by each other and fall asleep in each other's arms as they had many times before. He moved back and pulled her with him so he was on his back and she lied lower half on the bed and the top half still hugging his chest. His one hand held her one side as the other held his head up off the pillow. It was going to be a long few days...

"Maybe In Time, you'll want to be mine..." Noodle hummed.


	8. Chapter 8: This Is Love

**Hiya! Hope your'e enjoyin' the story so far. Just want to thank ya for readin' this. Now I will make suggestion here, actually playing the music and reading it is amazing so try it if ya will, puddin'! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

It was early morning and it was the alarm going off that woke Noodle. Her eyes opening as she jumped out of her skin. Another nightmare and for once, something had woken her up out of it. This time though, her nightmare wasn't of getting dragged back to Hell. It was of her walking there herself and pushing herself through the everlasting flames. Not entirely sure of why she was doing it.

The dream was all over now thanks in part to that sodding alarm clock. The beeping was blaring louder than she had ever heard an alarm go off. She looked around as she realized she was in 2D's room. Thus remembering she had slept in there the night before. Though, where was her Toochi? Looking around and listening to the blaring noise, she noticed as he roamed towards the bed from the window. Must have been looking out at the street. Noodle stretched herself on the bed as she relaxed.

"Why were you not sleeping, Toochi?"

The azure haired singer just looked at her blankly. It was still dark but outside the sun was just barley rising. There was enough light, though, for her to see his eyes. White as snow and he was pale as ever. This was never a good sign.

"Oh! 2D-San what's wrong?"

Noodle moved towards him and climbed up his chest to hug him. Leaning off the bed and onto him. Love flowing from her arms into his soul. It felt amazing to be able to hold him after so long. His eyes somberly looked down at her. He was, she knew, either very stressed or worried. About what, she had no clue. Stuart just looked down at here and rubbed here back. Making her cringe a bit in his arms. Damn Murdoc and his nails. 2D seemed to notice her pined movement and immediately let go of her.

"Wha' did I do?" he panicked; eyeing her up and down with a worried glance.

Noodle dropped her arms and then folded them into her chest.

"Nothing, Toochi."

She smiled as she watched his face. He didn't buy it really at all. He seemingly ignored the question for a minute but then it finally came up.

"Are yew alright, Noods?"

All Noodle wanted to do was scream that she wasn't fine. Nothing was fine. Everything she had ever known was turned upside down and her world was shocked to it's core. She had slept with Murdoc (the reason for her current cringing), been dragged to Hell and found her way out, now there was a shadow following her and panic attacks every time she heard that certain song playing from anywhere. This was just the tip of the ice burg.

2D stood and stared at the young jade eyed woman. She was beautiful. Her purple hair even fell perfectly in the mornings. Always had and most likely always will. His eyes watched as her mind processed what to say. Clearly there was something wrong with her. Her eyes told the entire story. "El Manana" was just a little nervous tick she had picked up on. What he wanted to get off his chest was going to hurt her in so many ways. It wasn't even about her but her selflessness would kick in and it would tear her apart on the inside. He wanted to tell her about his being held captive and how he had missed here and how he truly did love her. She thought he Plastic Beach album made him sound sad? Did she even know about The Fall?

Noodle looked up at her Toochi and finally decided on what to say.

"No."

A simple answer but it was the truth she needed to get out. Even if she didn't tell him about what was really bothering her.

"Go get ready for work... you have to leave soon right?"

2D's eyes became sadder as he looked the woman over. His lil love. His best friend. His life. She wasn't okay and he knew it. She even admitted to it just then. Work could screw itself... he needed to ensure she was going to be alright.

"Not goin' in today, lil love," he mumbled.

The two stood staring at one and other for mere moments. Noodle wound her way off of the bed and up to her 2D. Grabbing him and pulling him in for a tight hug. Her emotions were going crazy. She wanted to hug him, kiss him, cry with him, lose her mind on him. Everything. She knew he felt the same way. His white eyes said so.

"Now what really 'appened 'at made yew so sad?"

His voice, though scratchy and oddly high pitched, was the most soothing thing she could ask for at the moment. It was slowly convincing her to tell him everything but how would she do that without crushing him. If he was truly her best friend, he would accept it, right? Noodle grabbed her Toochi and put her head on his lower chest (yes she was really that short and she both loved it and hated it).

"You have to promise not to get mad," she stated quietly.

She listened as the singer agreed ad picked her up. Scooping her up and putting her back on the bed. Allowing her to sit up and get comfortable while he sat at the edge of the bed and waited.

'First things first,' she thought.

Noodle opened her mouth and tried to explain how she felt to her best friend. Starting with her little panic episodes and why they happened. No doubt they already knew why but she needed to tell him and see his reaction. His eyes seemed to stay white. This isn't what he wanted hear?

2D watched as the girl explained how she felt to him. The whole time, worrying about how she was going to react to what he was going to tell her. He listened and observed her body language as she did to him. Then it suddenly became quiet as the two looked at each other. The room was silent and Noodle watched as 2D stood up. Turning towards a drawer and pulling out what seemed to be an album.

"What is that?"

"Our album, The Fall... it came afte' Plastic Beach."

Noodle sat confused. How come she didn't know about this album? Why was this such a big secret? She watched as the singer put it in an old radio he had and played it. She listened as a song began to play. It was... sad to say in the least. Almost worse than Plastic Beach. The tracks moved through as the two listened. Noodle staring off blatantly towards the wall where 2D stood and he watched her nervously. This was only one part of what she didn't know. He would have to tell her the rest eventually...

As Noodle sat, she listened intently to the album they had kept secret. Her Toochi's voice was so different. Worse than the Plastic Beach album. Much more depressing in a way. Yet, it was beautiful and echoed throughout the room. The radio began playing a song that included a train whistle in the beginning. Weird at first but then the beat slowed and it was something she found herself swaying to on the bed. Side to side as she listened. Looking up at the obviously nervous 2D, she motioned for him to come to the bed. He did without hesitation and came right up to her. Noodle smiled as she grabbed his face with her hand and said," It is beautiful, Toochi."

He grabbed her wrist gently and embraced the feeling of her touching his face. Her hands were so soft and so was her arms as he discovered once he moved his hand down her arm and back up to her hand.

Her voice spoke softly as she looked at his now darkening eyes," What is this song?"

Noodle looked at Stuart's face and looked as the suns rays began hitting it. Making an angelic gleam form around him as he answered," Amarillo or somefink..."

'Always been one with words,' she giggled at her thoughts.

Noodle looked at her best friend and admired everything about him. She loved him and she knew it. The only thing she could be sure about anymore. Moving slowly, she kissed 2D and backed up a bit. Looking at his shocked face and regretting it immediately.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have-"

She was cut off by the feeling of immense passion as the singer's lips met hers. Her mind going completely wobbly as she took in the fact that he was kissing her back. His kiss wasn't rough or stubbly filled like she could barely recall Murdoc's to be... it was smooth and slow and amazing.

'Oh shit! Wait, tell him! Tell him before...'

It was too late. Her mind and body had slipped into a loving state and she was gone. Kissing her Toochi back with her hands moving through his blue hair. The thought of telling him she had slept with Muds would now have to wait... forever. This is what she really had wanted for a long time.

Before either of them knew it, bits of clothes were coming off. Shirts specifically. 2D climbed up behind Noodle on the bed and started kissing on her back and up to her neck. Moving alongside her jawline and finding his way back down. She really was absolutely gorgeous. He moved her around to face him as he kissed her even more with some guided help by the slow music playing in the background. The two sat becoming increasingly entangled with each other until they were laying side by side on the bed. Both knowing that it was about time.

Noodle pulled back for a second and looked at his eyes. They were black yet again and even though most would find this disturbing, she didn't. It was amazing. The two looked in each other's eyes while holding one and other before 2D leaned in and kissed her chest right on her collar bone. Sending chills up and down Noodle's little body. The next couple of hours were their time to share things with each other that the two had only dreamed about. The other horrid stories and tidbits could wait for now. This was love.


	9. Chapter 9: Cover Up

She woke up in the sunlight.

In his arms.

Her back to his chest as the two spooned the afternoon away. The room was quiet as were the streets outside. Not unusual for this time of day. Noodle lied next to him. Warmed and comforted by his breathing and cuddling. His chest moving up and down slowly as he slept. The two were in a heap of messed up bed sheets and bits of clothing. Lying comfortably in his arms, she let her eyes open slowly and felt the sun's rays hit her eyes. Glaring off the window panes and flashing it's magnificent light through the small room. His room was seemingly larger than hers but it didn't matter. He was the singer; the pure talent that kept the band afloat. Without him, the band would be nothing.

Noodle shifted herself ever so carefully as she attempted to slide out of bed. Grabbing 2D's arm and lightly picking it up and placing it back down on the bed. Watching nervously as he pulled his arm in and shifted in bed to face away from her. Luckily, she woke up on the side closest to the bathroom which, for now, made it easier to be quiet. The Japanese woman made her way through the dirty room and into the bathroom which didn't honestly look much better. Honestly, the most random things could be found in her Toochi's room. Dirty laundry (of all kinds), banana peels, toys, anything. Even one of her old radio head hats sat on a shelf hidden in the corner. It was kind of sweet of him to keep one of those. Especially since that was a huge part of her life.

Noodle looked in the mirror in the tiny wash room. Observing herself and eventually realizing that her hickeys were back in full fledged notions. Thank God it was from 2D this time around but...

'Oh shit.'

Neither knew about her sleeping with both of them. That was when her sheer panic set in. She had slept with both the men in her band. No doubt Murdoc would figure it out sometime soon. He wasn't an idiot... or rather, a blind idiot. How the hell would he react to it?! Her mind raced as she stared at herself in the bathroom. Crap. She was still in her skivvies. Making a quiet dash for the bed and began searching for her clothes. Easily finding her bra and such and putting them on as quietly as she could. Slipping on her pants first and shirt over her now somewhat clothed bare body.

She looked at 2D who was now rolling onto his side to face her. He was half awake now and would easily be waking up soon enough. How could she let this happen? Everything she had wanted to happen, happened and now she couldn't help but to regret it. Noodle did not want to crush 2D by telling him what had happened between her and Muds but he would know eventually. No doubt the demon would find out about her and the singer and he would no doubt be a prick about it. His whole thing with Paula had surely enough left 2D a mess. The birthday cards that he inevitably gave the singer for his birthday always had something to do with that.

"Happy Birthday. I shagged your ex.

-Murdoc"

That was not what she wanted to become. Just another play in his book.

"Mornin' lil love," chimed a voice.

Fuck. She hadn't left in time. She didn't like the whole "Love them and leave them" thing but if Muds (who rarely ever knocks) came in right now...

"Good morning 2D-San."

The azure haired singer looked up at Noodle as she looked down at him. He really was handsome. The sun's rays bounced off of his skin and lit him up. Chiseling out everything he had to show for. God damn it he was good looking...

"'Ow are yew this mornin'?"

He gave off an adorable little crooked smile. He remembered last night as vividly as she did.

Noodle smiled as she eyed the singer up and down.

"I am fine... I can only assume you are too, yes?"

The singer laughed a bit as he sat up from the bed and spun around. Reaching for his clothes and throwing on a shirt he had lying around. Noodle watched as the singer put on his clothes and admired his white little arse. It was adorable. The singer noticed where she was looking and poked fun at her. Making her blush.

"Aw, come on, I know it's fantastic but a picture would last longer."

Noodle laughed as she stood somewhat awkwardly in the middle of his room. Listening for any indication of the bassist being awake. Finally looking up as the singer walked over to her and kissed her forehead gently. Pulling her chin up with his hand and guiding her head up to met his incoming kiss. He made his way to the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Making the room even quieter than before.

"Why don't yew go 'n eat somefink?" she heard from the bathroom.

"Not a bad idea," she hollered back.

Noodle made her way to the room's door and opened it quietly. Hoping to avoid anyone noticing the sudden movement from Stuart's room. Peeking out, she saw nor heard nothing. Slinking out successfully and shutting the door behind her. Suddenly feeling as if a brick wall had come and slammed into her head.

"Ello Noodle," snarled a raspy voice.

Noodle jumped at least five feet (or so she felt) and twisted around to see a pissed and half drunk Murdoc standing behind her. Oddly dressed in a white captain uniform... from a Plastic Beach song right? The one she was actually seen alive in for the first time. He couldn't know already... she wasn't THAT loud last night. Neither was 2D.

"Uh, good morning Murdoc-San," Noodle was able to mutter.

"It's the afternoon, love."

The man eyed Noodle up and down curiously. It was a bit awkward to say in the least.

"Whatcha' doin in the dullard's room?"

He didn't know yet? That was some what of a relief but the span of time she was using to answer this question seemingly made his eyes grow larger and even more curious.

"I asked you somethin,' doll."

Murdoc wreaked of something... Like a mix of alcohol and cigarettes with some kind of cheap perfume... Oh... that's why he didn't know about the pair last night. That might also explain his current attire.

"So-sorry. I,er, just went in to say good morning I mean good afternoon I suppose."

"Doesn't that bastard have a job or somthin?"

Oh crap. So true. Her story was going to unravel on itself and it was not going to look good.

"Er, yes but he said he was taking the day off."

Which was true. He did in fact say that but maybe not in the same context. The demon laughed and looked at Noodle. She saw the look in his eyes. Drunk lust and plenty of it.

"Now tell me love, why can't you visit me in my room?"

Rolling her eyes she replied," You know why you petty nob."

"Ouch, harsh words."

He really didn't mean anything he said while he was drunk but it still was annoying. Murdoc looked down at the floor for a minute with his smile and then back up to Noodle. The random sincerirty showing up on his whiskered face. She heard words she hadn't been expecting to hear from him... ever.

"Look, Noodle, I want to,er, apologize. The other night was interesting but I... it's just..."

Noodle hugged the upset looking bassist. She had never seen him actually be remorseful about something and now here he was apologizing? Maybe he did know what he was doing while he was drunk. Pulling back, she looked him in the eyes and smiled.

"It's okay, Murdoc-San."

To which he straightened himself up with a ,"Er, Right. Well then I best be off. Radio show can't put on itself ya know."

'Please don't walk out right now, Toochi...' she thought to herself; Hoping by some telepathy miracle he could hear her. Just the fact that she stood next to Murdoc would put him off right now and the two should probably not be seeing each other for a bit until they had fully cooled off.

He hadn't.

2D walked out of his room and froze in his doorway at the sight of Murdoc and Noodle standing next to each other. Clearly discussing something they didn't want him to hear. Noodle watched as 2D stood somewhat frightened in the doorway. All three were momentarily speechless and for now, that was okay. That was, until 2D had to open his mouth.

"What are yew doin' talkin t' 'im?"

His true confusion and anger shown right through his words. Ticking off Murdoc automatically.

"Sod off, Faceache. Where the fuck do you get off telling 'er who she can and cannot talk to?!"

This is what Noodle was trying her best to avoid. Confrontation. It wasn't working. The two immediately were face to face. Screaming at one and other over what Noodle could and could not do. It was almost insulting. The two fought about anything and everything within the few moments Noodle remained quiet. Ultimately screaming about the night after the concert.

"Where do yew get off layin' a bloody 'and on 'er?!"

"Layin' a 'and on her?! We happened to be discussin' something the other night when you so rudely attacked me you fucking dullard!"

"ME?! Yew are the one beatin' me up all day every day!"

Murdoc seemed as if he were about to knock the shit out of 2D. Noodle watched as his hands began balling up. For some reason, he was holding it in. Holding in his anger but for what? The veins on his arms were showing and he was pissed. 2D didn't look much better. For once the guy was standing up for himself. This was odd for both of them.

Noodle couldn't stand by and watch this anymore. Interjecting herself inbetween the two men and pushing Murdoc back off from 2D. Him grabbing her arms as if to push her back. He didn't. Instead he grabbed her arms as if telling her not to worry. It was an insanely tight grip to match his anger though. His gaze never left the singer though as the room was just full of heavy breathing. Once the two had calmed, Muds looked down at Noodle to reassure her he was okay.

"What the hell is that?!" the bassist question loudly.

Noodle was forced to spin around and began facing the singer with a sudden panic.

"Dullard, that better not be what I think it is!"

Noodle then remembered... she never covered up her hickeys.


	10. Chapter 10: Plastic Beach

"Bloody Hell..."

Enraged was the wrong word to use in this sense. Livid? That was much better. Hurt? Honestly a bit...

He held Noodle and looked on at the fucking dullard in a horrifying rage. Progressively holding onto the woman's arms harder and harder.

"Oh fook me," mumbled the singer with the black holes in his face turning white.

"Apparently she already did!"

Murdoc swung Noodle around and tossed her back a bit so she would land on Faceache's soon to be crushed chest. Watching as Stuart just barely caught her. Looking at the two he knew exactly why she was in the singer's room. The same reason he was in hers the other night. He knew he shouldn't let this bother him but it did. After all, she was his love even now after everything that happened in between them. For some reason, it just pissed him off. His heart had just writhed into his chest even more. This is why he never let anyone have a place there anymore. Love had been beaten out of him years ago.

"Ey! Yew don't 'ave to take it out on 'er," claimed 2D.

"The 'ell I don't!"

Murdoc knew he had two ways to go about this. One: Beat the living Hell out of 2D or Two: Tell the world about his night with the jade-eyed Japanese woman. Thinking about both, he knew what he had to do. Neither options included letting this one go...

Murdoc lunged at the singer and threw him up against the wall. Nearly smashing into Noodle who had ducked out just in time to avoid being squashed alongside 2D. Murdoc punched the singer's stomach in. Hearing him heave with every hit. The bloody wanker was able to get a knee into Murdoc's groin as watched as the bassist bet over; feeling the blow in full force. Murdoc dropped for a second as he saw the singer jump up not entirely sure what to do at this point. The demon gave off a twisted smile and looked directly up at the singer.

"That's it ya cod. Blow me like she did."

The second he said that, he looked over to Noodle who clearly heard what he had said. She went completely white as did the singer.

"Oh, so she hasn't told you yet? Well mate, let's just say I ain't the only one with scratch marks."

Murdoc knew exactly what he had just done but if he had to feel hurt, so did someone else. I this case, the one he loved and the dick shagging her. With the end of his statement, he leaped up and pounded into 2D's stomach. Pummeling him into the ground ad smashing his head into the floor as they landed. Sitting up on him and pinning him down to the floor. The look on the singer's face was depressing almost. Completely crushed rather. Invigorating and exciting for the man sitting on top of 2D. It almost looked like he had lost the will to even be alive at that moment. He was weak. As all Niccals knew, being weak was for nobs and wankers.

Landing a punch to his mouth, the bassist watched as he began losing control on the singer's face. Ignoring all the pleas for him to stop by Noodle. Blood began spewing out of the man's face. Right onto the floor and Muds' captain facade. 2D finally decided to try and head butt Murdoc and watched as he flew back a bit in pain. Giving the singer enough time to crawl to the wall and try to pull himself up. The Satanist looked up at Face ache and could not believe he was actually trying even after he had told him about what happened. Maybe now he was just mad.

"Come on, dullard. Beat me til your knuckles bleed! Maybe I'll just ship you back to that beach and stick you back down under the sea! Have the whales watch ya again."

This caught Noodle's attention. Murdoc now remembered that the whole "Kidnapping" thing was still a secret.

"Oh. Oh yeah, Noodle. Your beloved singer here was kidnapped by yours truly and forced into submission by your copy while we were stowed away on that bloody Plastic Beach. Did he not tell you that?"

He suddenly felt himself thrown down onto the floor as 2D jumped on him. Knocking his head face down onto the floor and pinning him down. Squashing his now bruising head into the ground with his huge hands.

"Ah- If you... remember... That thing only listened to me and two men on an island alone? Let's just say we get bored after some time. I don't call him a wanker for nothing."

"Wha' the fook is wrong wit yew!?"

2D grabbed his face and threw it back to the ground. Murdoc began laughing. Slightly losing his mind every time his head hit the cold, hard ground. This wasn't like the singer at all. He was going bat shit crazy and it was hilarious. Looking over at Noodle, he could see she was standing horrified and in tears by the singer's doorway. What the fuck was he doing? This was not going to help anyone. ESPECIALLY HIM. But it felt bloody brilliant getting all this off his chest. Well it did before he saw the girl in tears. Flopping over with a last bit of strength, he threw the singer off of him and rolled on top of him once again. Punching the man's face yet again as hard as he could. Watching as blood spattered across the floor next to them. One more hit and the dullard would have been out. Though, he couldn't bring himself to deliver that final blow.

His hand hung up over his head ready to be thrown deep into Stuart's face but he just couldn't. This must have been what his fuck of a father felt like when he beat the shit out of Murdoc... He looked down at the pathetic excuse of a man covered in his own blood and Murdoc's now which was dripping from his head. Concussion? Most likely. His head already hurt like Hell and his eyes were blurring slowly. The anxiety rush he had going had just run out. Causing Murdoc to drop down next to the singer who was barely able to move himself. The two lied on the floor. Murdoc mumbling nonsensical curse words to himself.

What the fuck had he just done besides beat the living shit out of the singer and break any hopes of a happy life the guitarist had. Murdoc lay in his own bloody heap on the floor. Pain began setting in and it hit him hard. 2D ever really fought back but whatever made him do it today came with extra strength. Beat the living daylights out of his head. How Noodle was going to take all this was going to not go well for anyone under this roof. Muds' mind began wandering as the ceiling became blurry. The twisting and bending walls made him shut his eyes even after being repeatedly told not to by a very scared Noodle. Wait, when did she get there? Why was she there? She was even holding his hand.

Mere moments later there were other people there.

"Fu-fuck... the cops..." he muttered as he choked on his own blood.

Soon enough he was being hauled out of his home by the men. Out of the corer of his eye, he peeked open and it was going on night now. Though, the dim lighting didn't stop him from seeing 2D being carted away in an ambulance and then seeing what he had never wanted to see ever. A shadowy figure standing where the ambulance just was. He knew what it was as his eyes grew bigger. He tried warning Noodle about it who was standing right next to the thing but she didn't move. All that came from his mouth was a garbled mess of moans as pain shot through his head. As he lied his head down, he knew, someone had it out for him. The big man had called him in and this time, there wasn't a way to get out of it.


	11. Chapter 11: Who's To Love

Noodle sat cold and alone in the dimly lit waiting room. Technically by now all guests should have been gone but being that she was, well, the Gorillaz guitarist she received some special treatment. It didn't take long after they had all arrived for her to get odd looks. Most of the world had last seen her, or rather, Android Noodle, as a fifteen year old girl. A pretty hardcore, silent being at that. Most of the nurses and doctors would pass her snickering about the rumors surrounding the entire band. How she was acting strangely or how she was a robot from the beginning. The latter wasn't true. Acting strangely? Well, in her most honest senses she knew she was. Though who wouldn't after coming back to Earth from Hell in a tattered and broken state. She was already broken thanks to El Manana and the island crashing into the ground. That was what had given her her know scared eye. Still looking rough around the edges. After years, she had learned to cover it up but she would never be able to cover up how it made her feel. What it reminded her of everyday. Something she would never get over.

Noodle looked on through the room (or rather, corner of the emergency room that had chairs) and observed her surroundings. The walls were white, the floor were white, everything; including the lights that flickered occasionally. The front desk held a variation of different nurses. All different shapes and sizes and colors. Most had frowns on their faces while the rest whispered about something. Eyeing Noodle from across the room. No doubt they were speaking about her. Why did she have to have her break down ON STAGE in front of thousands of people? No doubt it had made it to every tabloid on the face of the fucking planet. Television would probably pick it up as well. Shaming the band about how she would either be "Exhausted" or having a "Mental Breakdown" after being gone for so long. The women noticed Noodle glancing at them and they looked away and went back to work. Overall, she was a "Broken" woman. Even Plastic Beach knew that somehow.

The clock read about 9:30 ish. She couldn't really tell precisely. Her one eye had issues seeing now a days thanks to that whole experience. Burned and snicked it until it was bruised and heavily beaten. It was a miracle that she didn't come out of the entire thing dead like the world had guessed. Easily deceived by a monster that her band mate created out of greed and total desperation to keep "his" band alive. It had worked none the less but in the end, the psychotic droid tried killing him. Without Noodle, Murdoc would be dead and she thought, no, knew he knew that.

Speaking of Muds, when the bloody Hell was she going to see either of them? She could only see one at time of course. She really didn't care who she saw first. As long as she was able to see just one of them. She was inevitably pissed with both of them but all the yelling and such could hold out until they were back home. "Don't need to cause a scene" as Muds would say. Though, calling the police and paramedics was probably not the smartest thing to do if she wanted to avoid the tabloids and such. Now the entire city -and soon to be the world- knew they were all in the hospital. Indisposed for comment at the moment. She was mentally slapping herself for calling them it was just, she was so worried. They had never gotten so violet towards each other... as far as she knew. The Japanese woman stood up and made her way over to the desk. Laying her hands on it and leaning forward a bit. The nurse looked up at her; Nothing crazy pretty about her. Blue eyes, long, flat blonde hair, and a tan so fake it looked like she melted crayons on her skin. The woman looked up and Noodle, eyeing her up and down. Probably doing the exact same thing Noodle had just done to her in her mind.

"When can I see them?" Noodle asked with a hint of worry.

"Not yet," she was chewing gum... great," they will *chew* come and get ya *chew* when they have decided it is *chew* a good time."

All Noodle wanted to do was flip over the desk and pull the gum out of this nurses' mouth through her nose. Noodle cringed a bit at her own violent thought. Maybe she needed to take a "chill pill" or whatever Russel used to say. If only he were here right now. She could seriously use one of his hugs right now. No doubt he saw the entire thing from his perch on the bricks. Probably sitting there now worried out of his mind. She had glanced over at him before hopping into the ambulance carrying 2D. Hopefully her fake smile made him feel a bit better.

"Look, I need to see them, NOW."

The nurse grew a snarled annoyed look as she glared at Noodle. The Japanese woman's demands seemed to be pissing off the fat cunt. Good thing too. Maybe if they were to fight, at least there would be some excitement in this hell hole of a hospital.

"I said you have to wait, ma'am. I don't care who you are or what your affiliated with, er, Noodle right? You are going to wait just like every other human being on this planet. Just because you are in a band doesn't make you any more-"

"NURSE," demanded a man from behind Noodle.

Noodle glared back at the man who towered over her. Tall, buff in a way and bald. Glasses covered his brown eyes as he looked down at the woman sitting behind the desk. He gave her the nastiest look and then proceeded to look at Noodle. Seemingly noticing her scarred eye right off the bat. Ignoring it but causing Noodle to flip her hair to fall in front of her face.

"I am so sorry, miss. My name is Doctor Carlton. You can follow me if you'd like. I can bring you to,er, Mr. Niccals."

At least that was one of them. She was not in the mood to talk to either of them but her worry out weighed her current hatred of both men.

The doctor guided Noodle down the many halls of the hospital. Looking around, she was able to see people in a worse off state then her own band members. It was almost disgusting to see the dismembered bodies laying in blood in the emergency room's different areas. The sight made her shiver but she kept her head up. Holding onto her arms criss-cross like. The place was cold and the waking breeze the air conditioner seemed to pass through the halls didn't help. She watched as the doctor disappeared into one of the rooms on the side of the hallway. There was her destination. She heard it too. No doubt Murdoc was awake. She could hear his woozy screaming from the hall. Muds will be Muds. No matter how much pain he is in.

"Get your bloody 'ands offa' me, ya prick!" he hollered as a nurse was doing, well, something.

Noodle walked in the room and stood in the doorway. Clearly, he had seen her and became very quiet the second he had. That was, until the nurse tried again with whatever he was trying to do.

"'Ey! Noodle! Tell this guy t' sod off for me!"

The doctor noticed Noodle's shock at the first being spoken to her and grabbed the nurse.

"We will just leave you two alone..."

The doctor practically dragged the confused nurse out the door. Closing it behind him and allowing the two to converse alone. Noodle stood holding herself in the doorway as Murdoc lied in bed staring at her. Neither really knew what to say but, of course, he was the first to speak.

"You would not believe wha' that guy was tryin' to stick into me," he gave off with a nervous laugh.

Yes, it caused her to smile a bit but she didn't move from her spot. Even inside the room was cold. Even the tension covering her body like a blanket couldn't keep her warm.

"Come 'ere love..." Murdoc gestured to the girl.

The man seemed defeated almost. His face was puffy from the past events. Bruises pretty well covering it from top to bottom. It was saddening to see him looking so weak but he would never admit to it. He hid his pain and for years, it had been gathering up. One day, it was all going to explode on him. No doubt, the charade that he had put on about her not being dead took a toll on him. Then, once she came back, he wasn't sure what to do with TWO Noodle's. The woman thought about this as she made her way to the bed side. Now she could see him even clearer. His face had cuts and bruises everywhere. His forehead had a decent gash on it. Sewn together most likely a few hours ago. It still had a bit of yellow anesthetic around it. Noodle looked down at Murdoc who was looking up at her. Nothing was said for minutes. Murdoc attempted to sit up and hug her at one point but he could barely move himself. She made it easier for him by leaning down and grabbing him in tight. Some how, he managed to pull her over the side of the bed and on top of him. Giving out an "umpf" as she landed on him.

"Broke a rib, doll," he stated nonchalantly.

Holding her and moving her hair back with his large hands and setting his head to rest on hers. The two lie there completely silent for what seemed like an hour. Noodle could hold her yelling and aggravation in for now. At this moment, everything seemed as if it were going to be okay. Murdoc and Noodle remained in each other's arms for a while. Noodle nodding off towards sleep for a few moments. Well, before the bassist opened his mouth and whispered for her to listen to him. His voice was weak and sounded hurt. Not at all what she was normally used to hearing. Then again, they typically aren't in a hospital bed because the one beat the other to a pulp and vice versa.

"Now listen here, love," he whispered," you did the right thing, calling for help. Without it, I may be dead... Oh and 2D? Well, not sure to be honest. Don't care right now... Anyways, one of m' ribs broke and he nearly smashed my head in... Bloody-"

Noodle looked up at Murdoc; Begging him not to discuss this right now. He got the message and shut his mouth before finishing whatever he was going to say. The 23 year old now looked at the man's chest which was covered in bandages.

"Prime real estate right there," he chuckled; quickly stopping himself as he began to feel pain yet again. Noodle looked up at the man and saw in his eyes, remorse. Just a glimpse of it but enough to off set her a bit. With tears forming in her eyes, she placed her head down on his shoulder and felt his head nudge up next to it.

"It's alright, Noodle..."

She could't keep herself calm as she curled up next to the man. Grabbing him and holding him in close. She hated him so much right now for everything he had told her. Everything he had said to hurt her and yet, here she was, hugging him and loving on him. She couldn't hate him even if she tried. Feeling tears fall down her cheeks, she rubbed up against him and heard his raspy voice yet again.

"Come now, doll, why don't you check on the dullard... he's due for a visit, yeah?"

Noodle looked up at Murdoc who clearly needed a nap or something. He looked miserable and most likely felt that way too. The two eyed each other for a moment before Murdoc leaned his head to kiss the young woman. Noodle felt his raggedy lips touch hers for a few seconds and then felt them pull back. She allowed her head to fall onto his gently and just looked him in the eyes for a moment. Taking in everything she could. She hated him and yet she loved him. Pushing herself up, she glided over the bed side and turned towards the door. Glancing to the side and simply saying, "I love you, Murdoc-San," before glancing back and making her way to the door. Where, inevitably, the nurse was standing by, waiting for their "chat" to be over. Startling Noodle and making her jump a bit.

"Have you been there the whole time?" she asked startled.

"No... just got 'ere actually. It is time he manned up and allowed me to stick this catheter in."

Noodle shiver in disgust. The thing looked unpleasant and probably felt that way as well. No wonder Muds had been fighting it earlier. As the nurse entered the room, Noodle turned and found the doctor within her line of sight.

"I said get the 'ell out ya wanker!"

She laughed as she heard something fall over in the room behind her. Most likely something Murdoc had just thrown at the poor bastard. Noodle noticed the doctor turn a corner and she bounded after him. Turning a corner and passing an office. Hearing something all too familiar.

"See? That is her. Right there!"

Two men were in their office watching the "Do Ya Thang" video. The song echoed through the building. Making Noodle jam out a bit. She honestly did like the fun beat to that song. It was fun and the boys even let her sleep through the video filming. Only to have her find out they recorded her sleeping but it was fine. It was funny for the moment. Finally catching up to the doctor, the girl tapped his shoulder and the man spun around happily to see the woman there.

"How can I help you, miss?"

"I am looking for 2- I mean Stuart. Can you show me where he is?"

That was weird. Calling him Stuart. The doctor would only know him as that though so she would have to call him that for now.

"Oh, well, I currently can't but if you go down that corridor," the man pointed down the hall," he should be the third door on the right."

Noodle had to look way up to thank the man. She turned on her heels (in her nice Converse shoes) and spun around quickly. Making her way through the hall he had just pointed out to her. Counting each door on the right until she made it to number three. Entering the open door slowly. It was a quiet room for one. Not at all like when she walked into Murdoc's. The only reason being was most likely due to the singer being asleep. His azure hair flopping off to the sides in chunks and his pale, beaten face bruising right along side his throat and chest. It was not a very pleasant thing to see but maybe she could come back later when he was awake. Just as Noodle grabbed at the door handle to leave, she heard a quiet voice call for her from inside the room. It was weak and squeakier than usual. The woman swung right back in to the room and eyed the singer who now sat up in the bed. Staring at her with the holes in his head turned completely white. Sitting up, she could definitely see a difference in how he looked. Gashes and such were covering his chest as bruises sat around them decorating his chest like ornaments on a Christmas tree. His face was swollen especially around his nose but he still had his toothless grin to form. Even though it was currently a worried glance.

"2D-San?"

Noodle walked over to the bed and stood staring at the man in front of her. Not exactly sure what to say at this point. Clearly, 2D hadn't thought bout it either. She was seriously upset about the entire thing and if you looked on her rosy cheeks, she had been crying at some point today. The woman stood just eyeing the beaten singer up and down as he did to her. The first being 2D to mumble something.

"I'm sorry Noodle. Truly I is..."

He had struggled to even say that. Judging by the marks on his throat, it was a miracle he was even able to speak that much. Noodle looked down at the ground not wanting to forgive him but having to. He was her Toochi and she loved him. She knew this. What ever had been spewed out during the fight was probably not all of the information needing to be shared and it was not ever going to be the last time she heard about it all. That she was sure of.

"Noods.. pl- please..."

Noodle felt a hand grab at her face and caress her cheek. She automatically grabbed at the hand with both of hers and cupped it to her cheek. Feeling his oddly warm body seemingly heal her from the inside out. She closed her eyes and allowed her self to be taken by the waist closer to the bed. Some how, through some random empowerment, Stuart was able to try and bring her closer to him. Pulling at her but giving out a heave every time he did. It was painful for him and she knew it. Noodle forced herself onto the bed and lied down. Feeling 2D do the same as he attempted to get comfortable.

This was awkward.

She hated him. She loved him. She wanted to cry. She wanted to smile. She wanted to tell him everything. She wanted to curse him out. The two sat quiet for a moment before he spoke up. Paining his way through what he was about to say.

"I'm so sorry, lil love. We... I 'urt yew and I shouldn've. Yew are the- most... amazin', beauiful fing I 'ave ever seen and-"

Noodle cut him off with a hug to his chest and a kiss to his neck. A gentle one just to get him to shut up. While flattering, she was still pissed at him for everything. Livid with them both. Talking about it could wait for a while. Until they got home at least but, by judging by what she heard in thee hall way, their trip home was going to be a rough one. Someone outside spoke about how the press had already picked up on the story. How Murdoc was already being blamed for everything and how the band was having yet another fallout. The recent rumors wouldn't help out his case much either. The press would blame anyone they could but for now, they were all being forced to stay out by the hospital security.

Noodle felt the singer's long and lean arms wrap around her body. Making her even more comfortable than she was. Curling up next to him, Noodle leaned into 2D's chest and lied her head on his chest. Listening to the singer's strained humming. Even through his pained voice, she could immediately tell what he was humming. "Feel Good Inc." Always a tune she could appreciate. She smile and listened more intently. His pain shown through his humming. He was most likely only doing this to keep her calm. It was working. Though, she couldn't help but want to talk to him. Even if it were just her speaking and him listening. Nothing about today's events or what had happened years before but about her and him. Her and Muds.

Anything and everything wanted to spill out of her mouth in so many words. All that ended up coming out were three simple ones.

"I love you."

To this she received a somewhat surprised look. A more curious look and then a happy glance. 2D painfully adjusted himself and Noodle to where they were both facing each other. Looking at her with his now blackened eyes and kissing her forehead.

"I love yew too, lil love."

Noodle felt his lips grace hers as if asking for permission. The young woman happily obliged as she kissed him. Feeling everything she was worried about fall to pieces in her mind. The "here and now" was way more important to her at the moment. After a few moments, or something like that, Noodle couldn't really tell, the two broke off the kissing and Noodle looked up at her Toochi and smiled. She truly did love him. Always had and always would. Noodle allowed herself to drift off in his arms. Feeling more comfortable around him than she had in a very long time.


	12. Chapter 12: Not Now

It was Hell on Earth.

"Gorillaz band members are finally getting out of the hospital. No comment still on what exactly happened between the band mates but there are plenty of rumors swirling around the group-"

A remote control smashed into the television; Causing the screen to go black as it cracked throughout.

"This is all sodding shit!"

"Sir, you are going to have to pay for-"

Murdoc flashed his most incredulous nurse a warning glance. Now was not the time to be telling him what he had to do.

"You bette' go and get your sorry arse outta my sight before I shove the remote right up your nose!"

The nurse wasted no time leaving Murdoc's room. After all, the man was able to care for himself now. It had been two days since the group entered the fucking white horror house. Now was about the time to leave and Murdoc didn't lose a minute by packing up the crap he laying around. Noodle was kind enough to bring him some of his things the day before. His pendant that hung from his chest (which must have fallen off during the fight), a couple of empty lyric papers and a pen she clearly had stolen from the front desk, and a pack of ciggies just for old time sake. Not even nasty ass doctors could prevent the bassist from smoking his cigarettes. Murdoc grabbed the last of his shit and shoved it into a raggedy old bag. Lighter going in the side pocket in case he had the chance to smoke later. Most likely not thanks to the paparazzi and their insane obsession with stars and drama.

Looking up from his bag, he noticed an odd figure standing in the corner in front of him. A black being stood tall and shady staring at him. Murdoc knew exactly who or rather what it was. It was about time his soul had needed collecting and he knew it.

"Oh no..."

His heart sank as he stared back at the being. Couldn't he wait bit longer?

"Not now, mate. Please."

Behind him, Murdoc heard a knock on the door. Watching as the shadow disappeared in an annoyed manner. The demon was relieved at the sudden knock but needed to play off everything he had just seen.

"I told you to get the fuck out!" he screamed as he spun around.

There stood 2D, hunched over and leaning on the door. He looked a bit worse off then Murdoc did. Bruises still purple on his pale face, cuts on his arms, nothing extremely horrid but then again, he had clothes on. What lie underneath that stupid t-shirt was unknown.

"Thought you were the nurse... huh... you ain't much bette.'"

The nervous looking man sat quietly staring at the ground. Bag in hand with a frown on his face. Murdoc couldn't exactly tell if the bloke's eyes were white or black. Either way didn't matter. Home was calling and the goal now was get through the crowd of unruly bastard photographers.

"Noodle says we 'ought t' get going..." mumbled the singer.

"Yeah well, she ain't the boss is she?"

Though, he knew she was right. The more the story swirled around, the more ugly ponce's with cameras would show up. Murdoc sighed and lifted his bag with a cringe.

'That's gonna hurt for a while...' he thought.

The bassist made his way out the door, slamming the singer into it and listening to both 2D smash into the door and the crowd of nurses gasp at the sight.

"Aw, sod off the lot of ya!"

Feeling as if he had sufficiently scared off the nurses (and being that he wasn't in the mood to seduce the pretty ones), he turned towards the exit. It would be just down the hall. Just had to get to Noodle and she would surely know how to get them out. The bassist looked behind him and signaled for the singer to follow him out and through the corridor. 2D did as he was told, bag in tow. He could feel the eyes piercing both his back and his face.

"With so many people, you would think at least one of ya 'ave seen a celebrity before," he said loudly to no one in particular.

The tick of annoyance in his voice seemed to make some of them depart. Making the bassist momentarily satisfied that was until he arrived to the waiting room "corner" thing where Noodle sat. Was this really where she had been spending her past two days? A pathetic piece of rundown shit full of a few broken and melting chairs... wonderful.

"Murdoc-San!"

Noodle jumped up out of her seat and lunged at him with a great hug.

"AH. BROKEN RIB LOVE."

Noodle loosened up and retracted her hands to her chest.

"Oh right... my bad," she said with an apologetic smile.

Getting a hug from the girl would be the highlight for the evening as it seemed. He watched as the woman turned her attention to the singer and then made her way over to him. Snapping his neck around, Murdoc looked at the exit. He was in no mood to see lovey-dovey Noodle all over the singer and vice versa. For now, his short attention span needed to focus on the flashing crowd of light bulbs and their pets. It was not going to be an easy task getting out of there.

"'Ey, you two," he motioned for two of the guards standing by," take these bags an' stick um in the car out front. I need to 'ave a chat with these two numb skulls for a minute."

The two guards obliged as Murdoc spun around to see the pair just standing and staring at him. Clearly his tactic had worked. Get their attention by insulting them. Never failed. He watched the guards grab their stuff and walk off with it.

"Dullard, no matter 'ow much I hate sayin' this but I need your 'elp for a second."

2D stood up a bit taller and looked his band mate in the eyes now. His black abyss where eyes should be stared down his band mate in confusion.

"NOW DULLARD! Honestly it's as if you're deaf too. Maybe I should 'it you with the car again and see what 'appens then!"

2D rushed up next to him and stood frozen and quiet. Not even looking up at him to listen to the plan. Murdoc grabbed the singers shoulder and tugged him in a bit. Startling the singer and making him jump about three feet. The azure haired man now glaring at Noodle as if saying "You see?" or "help me" or something. Murdoc had the sudden urge to punch out the singer but resisted. Too many eyes were watching them already and violence would only encourage more cameras.

"Listen up ya little ponce, when we get out there, there will be more flashes and screaming then that one after party I barely remember when "Feel Good" came out."

"Yeah... and?"

Oh how he wished he could just punch the kid flat out in the mouth. Instead he shot him and ice cold glare.

"AND you an' I gotta get Noodle through it. Been a while since she 'as been around so many annoying pricks with cameras."

The dramatic duo looked back at Noodle who had found her way to one of the chairs yet again. Her legs crossed and curving over one and other. Her perfectly olive colored skin looking completely flawless as always. Perfectly balanced with her shorts and a yellow tank top... she was looking amazing as always. How was she the same girl he had raised? She was so different and grown up and se-

'Murdoc stop it,' he yelled at himself as he eyed the floor.

Turning back to 2D, he instructed the singer to go tell the guards outside they were ready to leave. The nervous wreck that 2D was did as he was told to. Murdoc eyed Noodle again and made his way over to her. Bending down and laying his elbow on his one propped knee. Pain shot through his chest as he made his way down to her. Grimacing, he grabbed her hand and pulled on it a bit.

"Time to go, love."

He smiled through the pain and watched as she stood up. Leaving him behind a bit as he painfully attempted to stand up. Noodle assisting him by grabbing his arm and swinging under him. Pulling him up a bit and allowing her to be used as a dead weight as he pushed himself up to stand tall. Murdoc looked over at 2D who was eyeing the two sadly before the singer yelled out, "Rea'y tew go if yew are!" Giving off his world famous fake smile. Crooked and all.

Murdoc followed Noodle to the door and looked over at the bloody wanker who had made it to the other side of her. Avoiding him as best he could. With a nod from Murdoc, the two grabbed both her hands at the same time. The Satanist on her left and the Singer on the right. Noodle looked at Murdoc first and then to 2D with a confused look. It was just like when she was little. Exactly like it rather. Murdoc never once looking down at her and 2D giving her a smile out of the corner of his eye. She squeezed her band mates' hands and held on tight. The three of them exiting the building at the same time. Hand in hand into the chaos that was popularity.

Lights flashing at a mile a minute. Questions being screamed into their ears. Yelling of the guards for the story hungry news prostitutes to "stay back."

They made it to their get away vehicle after what seemed like ten minutes.

The group never letting go of each other.


	13. Chapter 13: Knowing No End

"THIS IS THE BREAKFAST CLUB!

Bring me coffee in the know.

See the taffu on the send

I got sunshine, I got you..."

Noodle both hated it and loved it. The sweet sensual voice of her band mate singing. It was relaxing and annoying at the same time. She was still pissed at him for not telling her everything that had happened while she was gone rotting away in Hell and such. The radio in her room played "Man Research" as she lie in bed thinking about what the hell she was going to do next. It was already too late to go and talk to either of the guys. After three days of avoiding them entirely, she thought it about time to try and speak to one of them. Though, it would be rather hard for all involved. Noodle was still in no mood to talk to them like she used to. All happy and excited to see them... more or less. The past few months hadn't been anything special to really talk about. Her constant panic attacks, the overwhelming fear of some one hurting her yet again, the constant knowing that both her band members would kill each other if they saw one and other. More along the lines of the impassive bassist would beat the living Hell out of the singer until he tried to fight back with no use.

Rolling over, her clock read "1:34." Seriously not the time to go and search for some company. Noodle sighed and she flopped off her bed and onto the floor. Letting her mind drift off as she now laid on the ground. It wasn't cold really at all... Well, mainly because she was wrapped in her blankets still.

Why had she let this "No talking" thing go on for so long? It was killing her on the inside. She was confused, lonely, bored, sad, and worried. This was all her fault in a way. No. It WAS all her fault. She was the one to sleep with BOTH her band mates and then make them hate each other for it. It was pathetic almost. She had to talk to at least one of them... now. Pushing herself off the ground, rather weakly thanks to her sleep depravity. Watching as the room spun around, the woman stood up and ran her hand through her hair. Feeling it fall through her fingers and back into place. Giving a long stretch to her body, she pushed her way to her door. Grabbing at the handle meekly and turning it ever so slightly. Attempting to be as quiet as possible. Even though she was about to go and wake up one of the two dip shits who she needed to talk to. Opening the door she nearly tripped over the body laying on the ground in front of her door. Kicking it really hard though as she had to skip to prevent herself from smashing in to the floor. Even the skip had caused her to fall over a bit as her body slammed into another form standing by the wall. Noodle grabbed what ever it was and held on for dear life. Who ever it was caught her and hoisted her up. Looking up, she was somewhat relieved to see it was one of the boys. At the same time, it was nerve racking. After three days of barely any seeing each other and no communication, Murdoc was standing there and holding her up with a drunken smile on his face.

'Better than a frown,' she thought.

"Oi there little Noodle. Don't need to be fallin' for me now."

Noodle smiled at the demons poor attempt at a joke. Feeling him finally set her up right and look down at her with longing eyes. Did he want to talk to her too? Maybe she wasn't the only lonely one around here afterwards. Wait, then, what did she trip-

"Oh that thin'?" Murdoc noticed her gaze glancing at the man thing laying in front of her door," just one of the bloody gits we used for that video, er, about doin your own thing... caught 'im sneakin' around your door. Freaked me out. So I punched 'im right in the mouth! Nob fell to the f-floor an' 'asn't moved since."

Every word came out in a sloppy drunk mess. Why he was walking around at almost two in the morning was a mystery to Noodle but now was probably not the time to bring up what she wanted to discuss.

"Thank you, Murdoc-San."

Thank you? For what? He punched a guy walking through the hallway. It was a tad creepy that there was someone outside her door though. Guess she could thank him for punching a creeper... what was that game that you punched creepers? Something about crafting and it was really popular now... didn't matter. She set her mind back on track. She had Murdoc to somewhat talk to now. Smiling, the Japanese woman looked up at Murdoc who's demeanor had seemed to have changed almost automatically. Two seconds spent looking at the floor and then here he was looking all pissed off and sad. Confusing Noodle as she watched him chug a gulp of (most likely) vodka and stare at her.

"I'm sttiiilll mad at 'chu!" he hollered.

Catching Noodle almost completely off guard. His scream was uncalled for but his pained eyes seemed to scream more along the lines of "I Need A hug and FUck you for hurting me!" Noodle stared at her bassist and eyed him uncontrollably. Spotting his vodka bottle and moving her eyes between that and his eyes.

"Ohohohoh no you don't," Murdoc sneered as he moved the bottle out of her height range.

Didn't stop her from jumping up and attempting to get it. Grabbing at the bottle and bouncing back and forth up and down with a huge smile on her face. She dashed around him in circles reaching for it as if she were little again. Hopping up on his shoulder and grasping his arm tightly. Forcing it down as she used all her body weight to pull him to the floor. It worked as she grabbed the bottle and watched him stumble over himself. Noodle laughed as she took a quick swig from the clear bottle. Cringing a bit at the sting now flying down her throat. Looking over at Murdoc, she saw his enthusiastic smile somewhat growing on his face. The first one she had seen in a while. The paparazzi hadn't been so kind to him the past few days. Even locked up in her room, she was able to see what people were saying about him on the internet. Most blamed him for the entire hospital visit while the others say it was HIS fault alone that the band was having issues. Some even went to the extent of blaming him for her meltdown. Which Noodle knew, wasn't true.

"You bette' gimme my drink back Noods or I'll take i-it by force," Murdoc laughed.

"Come and get it!"

Noodle bolted for the stair case as she turned to see the bassist crawling to his feet and chasing after her. The woman began to find her way down the stairs. Hearing his drunken huffing and puffing as he followed. Sure she was still mad but he was being... well, oddly sweet. Especially after so long of not even bothering to come see her. Flying down the stairs, Noodle arrived in the kitchen and froze by the table. Smile on her face and Vodka in her hand. She turned and took another swig of it as she listened for the Satanist. Eventually, he made his way down the stairs. The old git was getting slower and slower everyday and boy did he know it. The demon found his way to the kitchen and paused in the entrance. Listening to Noodle's giggles and eventually hardcore laughter. His head slowly lifted as he lunged forward at Noodle. Throwing her down on the table and yanking the bottle of Vodka out of her hands. Pinning her to the table with his body as he took a swig.

"See?! Not as feeble as ya thought now am I, doll?"

Noodle lied back on the table with a surprised expression. Since when did he have random bursts of energy like that? She looked at the man chugging his alcohol down above her. His face looking as ragged and chiseled as ever. She could kiss him right now.

'No. Wait. Don't,' she was screaming at herself in her head.

There was a reason to having been in this entire situation. Though he was almost irresistible. Even though he was, well, Murdoc. The drunk who had a thing for being in his underwear and for beating the shit out of 2D. OH! 2D! The other one in the house. What would happen if he walked down here now? Her mind swirled as she gazed up at the green tinted man. Gazing up at him as if he were a God. Wasn't that a song or something?

"Oi. You just gonna stare at me all night?"

Noodle hadn't really noticed but the man had been getting progressively closer to her. She could feel his body pressing up against hers and that was not helping her in any way. Murdoc bent over Noodle and lied both his arms on either side of Noodle. Almost trapping her and pinning her down even more than before. The vodka bottle was still in his hands but there was now something different in his eyes. Alcohol clearly wasn't the only thing he was craving right now.

"Murdoc-San, please don't..." She pleaded.

Though she really wanted to, her mind kept screaming for her not to do anything more with the demon. It was hard enough in normal circumstances to not crave his attention but right now was the hardest thing she had to deal with. For now...

His ragged decent looks were accumulating in her mind as she watched the man slowly draw nearer to her. Their eyes completely interlocking as not moving from one and others. If they did, it was only to eye each other's lips. His face had gone unshaven for a couple of days at most and it was a tad prickly. Did not stop her though as she felt him kiss her slowly. Hearing the glass bottle fall and smash on to the floor, Noodle felt his one hand embrace her cheek as the other began to lift her upper body up. Pulling her into the air and she hopped up onto the table. Adjusting herself to face him as their locked lips remained moving with one and other. He clearly had some experience over her due to his age though, for some reason, it all just felt natural to her. Anything he did, she could match. They were almost a dangerous mix. Why the hell was she doing this yet again? She knew this would only make things worse but he was just so amazing at everything he did. It was invigorating and so sensual. The feeling of his touch was just so chilling it even scared her. Speaking of chills, she felt some as he moved his one hand down her arm. Resting it on her tiny thigh; Breaking their moment as his head pulled back and he looked down at her (more or less) with eyes almost gleaming with happiness and utter lust with a tad of confusion. He rested his head on her as he leaned back in. Taking in her jade colored eyes. She really was absolutely gorgeous.

Murdoc looked into Noodle's gleaming eyes. He wasn't sure what he saw in them but he knew she liked what was happening. Other wise, she would have stopped him. No doubt she had done it before when she was younger to other guys who even tried kissing her. Let alone holding her hand. She was a feisty little fem fatal. Though in the back of his mind he couldn't help but question if what he was doing was right. He saw the way she and the dullard looked at each other. There was no wondering about it, the randy little ponce did love her. Unconditionally. What did Murdoc care? Not even he knew why. The singer would have his soul crushed if he ever found out about this again and this definitely added a plus to the current situation. Why should he give a shit? Never had 2D's feelings ever counted for anything in Murdoc's mind. At the same time, Murdoc just couldn't do it. Break the dullards heart yet again... Even after everything that had happened between the two and even after the intense anger her still held against the singer, Murdoc just couldn't bring himself to do something else that was going to hurt him.

'Oh... he's gonna pay for this...'

Murdoc pulled his head back and let go of Noodle's cheek. Releasing her thigh as well as he turned his back and began walking away. Grabbing the back of his neck in a stressful manner. Grabbing the stair rail and beginning his climb to the top of the heap. Leaving a confused Noodle sitting alone on the table.

Noodle sat and watched as the demon began to leave her alone in the now empty kitchen. In a panic, the guitarist began going through what she had done. Had she not kissed him well enough? Was she not into it as much as he was? What did she do wrong?

Thoughts bounced around her head as she sat ready to break down in her seat. There was no way he could do this to her. Not willingly at least. He was never one to turn down an "opportunity" like this. Something was wrong and she needed to know what it was.

"Murdoc!" She called out for him.

Jumping off the table and heading for the stairs. Running up them two at a time to get to him. He was now on the second level of the flat and looking up the next flight of stairs. As if he were contemplating leaving her and continuing up the stairs or staying and explaining himself. The latter thought made him angry as his disapproving frown showed up on his handsome face. Noodle ran up behind him and stood with tears forming in her eyes. She was ready to finally feel something for either of them and he had completely ignored her feelings and left. She stood arms at her side behind the man who stood above her with his back to her front.

"Why did you leave, Murdoc-San?"

The demon remained quiet as he glared down at the floor.

"Pl-please tell me what I did wrong..." Noodle mumbled through her forming tears.

"You did nothin' wrong, love..."

Noodle stood in confusion as she listened to his words. If it wasn't her than what was it?

"Oh... but why must you leave?"

Noodle looked at Murdoc's now turned head. He looked to his side as his eyes were staring at the floor. His glance saddening but his fists slowly becoming tighter. This was not a question he wanted to answer honestly. Noodle seemed to notice this as she found her way through the dim lit hall. Running up in front of him and forcing his head to look at hers. She perched a few stairs up above him. His eyes had... tears? He was sad? But why?

"Murdoc-San, you can tell me anything," she said hoping he would even look at her.

His eyes seemed to go everywhere around her as he never answered. She grabbed his cheeks with her hands and felt his stubble scratch across her palms. Within seconds his hands were on her wrists and squeezing them hard. Almost as if he were about to yank them off menacingly. Noddle held her breath as she looked down at her band mate. His grip never let loose as he just stood there questioning what his next move was. She could see him thinking about it. Even if he wasn't looking at her. At this point, her wrists were beginning to hurt as his grip tightened.

"You are hurting me..."

Her voice trembled as she tried to state that calmly. It wasn't a lie or anything but she was slowly becoming nervous. Pulling at her hands, the Japanese woman was slowly coming to the conclusion that she would have to kick him to get him to let go of her. As she pulled, his grip became tighter.

"Murdoc-"

The bassist finally looked up at her and the look he gave her made her stop and freeze in her place. His head had finally turned to look up at her and this is what she had to look at. A single streak of water fell down his face indicating he was very sad about something and his frown even said it as well. Though his eyes, his eyes were pissed and lustful. It was a confusing look to anyone looking at it which, at this point, was only Noodle. She glared down at the bassist and watched as he stared up at her. His eyes darting back and forth across her face.

"Faceache can sod off," he belted out as he grabbed Noodle's waist and pulled her up and on top of him.

Noodle felt him tug her off the stairs and on to his chest. Wrapping her arms around his neck. The pressure releasing from her wrists and now moving against her waist. Slamming into the demon, the pair fell back a bit. Noodle's legs jumping up and wrapping around his waist as he fell back and slammed into the wall. His back smashing into it and leaving a slight hole as a mark. Murdoc kissed Noodle as he held her up. Making his way around a corner and moving along the wall to the couch that rested in the middle of the small room. The TV had been left on or something because music was playing in the background. The song "Glitter Freeze" lightly played in the background as he carried Noodle to the couch. Kissing her all the way there. He threw himself back-down on to the couch and felt the girl re-position herself on top of him. Still straddling him in a way as she moved against him and lifted his shirt up and over his head. Needing him to help of course by lifting his arms over his head. She ripped it up and off as she felt him grabbing at her shirt now. Attempting to lift it over her own head. Noodle assisted by pulling at it herself and throwing it off. Revealing herself to him and did he ever love it. She was absolutely gorgeous. Noodle barely ever wore a bra to bed and tonight was not the night she had chosen to start wearing one. Noodle eyed the man laying under her as her eyes gleamed in the slight moonlight peeking through the window. He wasn't half bad looking in the moonlight she joked at herself. She leaned over and kissed up his chest and on his collar bones which lay exposed and showing. Moving up his neck and teasing him by kissing everywhere but his actual mouth.

Her hands found their way through his black hair as she leaned down on him. Feeling her chest collide with his slowly. At this point, she had figured out someone had just been listening to Plastic Beach but at the moment that didn't matter. What did matter was the one she loved laying under her begging with his eyes that she kissed him. Happily, Noodle obliged. Finally allowing their lips to meet. Tonight, no one else existed. For either of them. This was total bliss.


	14. Chapter 14: Grey Goose Or Pina Colada?

He woke up with her in his arms. Her gentle breathing being the only sound except for the blasted Plastic Beach album still playing. Must have been set on repeat or something. The splitting headache he had made him cringe but clearly, his drunken escapades were worth it. Even he didn't completely remember what had happened that night. Her body was so warm pressed up against him. So soft and comfortable. She had herself lying on top of him and slightly to the side of him. Resting comfortably with her arm across his chest and the other Satan knew where. Noodle was absolutely gorgeous in the morning. Let alone all the time. In spite of recent events, Murdoc was amazed something had happened between them. No doubt she would wake up and regret it... Leaving him to loath in self pity and wallow away in sighed at his own thought as he looked around the room. It was almost too quiet. Faceache would have been gone by now. Someone had to work for the rent. If anything, he had seen the two on the couch butt naked and cried himself to work. Bloody wimp...

Murdoc looked down at a sleeping Noodle and smiled. Bending his neck a bit so he could kiss her lightly on the head. Her hair just barely moving and falling right back into place. Perfect in every way. Shifting his weight, he wiggled out from under her and lied her down next to him. Freeing his trapped arm slowly by pulling and adjusting her. He was trying his best not to wake the sleeping, dare he even think it, angel. He looked down at her as he sat up and flung himself off the couch. Scratching at his arse and stretching his back. Letting out a long squeal with his stretch. Looking around for his clothes, he noticed his pants were actually under Noodle. No point in going after them. It would wake her up. He was able to grab his shirt and throw that on alongside his always classy tight underwear. Grabbing at his crotch and adjusting himself. Hearing Noodle move around on the couch, he swung around hoping he didn't wake her. He hadn't. She was just re-positioning herself. Finding a blanket, he bent over her and lied it across the young woman. Kissing her forehead gently as he did. Murdoc knew he was an idiot for allowing this "love" thing to hit him. It pained him to see fucking Faceache and Noodle together. It wasn't necessarily the fact that he knew, it was the fact that the rest of the world knew. God only knows how many overjoyed poncy fangirls had squealed when they saw 2D and Noodle in the same stage let alone the same room. Tabloids had questioned it for years as well. Why the hell was he such a bad guy for loving shagging so much? It was a normal thing to crave, yeah? Didn't help that women threw themselves at him left and right. Hell he was charming but not THAT charming. He did have to admit though, he was pretty good at his job...

Murdoc let out a growl and shrugged at himself.

"Might as well eat somethin..." he mumbled.

Turning, he made his way to the stair case. Only pausing to stare at the hole they had made in the wall the night (or rather the morning) before. If that bastard singer didn't notice that, he would for sure have to hit him again with the car. Only a little harder this time... At that point, he could call him 3D. Which, actually, bothered the shit out of 2D. When the random people would ask him if he was "3D from Gorillaz." Fucking hysterical to see his reaction every time.

Making his way down the stairs, he could hear someone in the kitchen.

'That sodding git better not be down there...' he thought; Assuming it was Faceache doing something.

Though, he would have already been at work. What if he wasn't though? Oh it would be so fun to just completely destroy him emotionally with the news of "I shagged her again." A grin crept onto the demon's face as he thought more and more about it. Not even considering Noodle's feelings about the entire thing. She would, in turn, wake up, find her self in her skivvies alone in the den area or whatever people called it, and find her clothes then come down for breakfast. Hopefully, utterly satisfied with the early mornings practices. Making his way into the kitchen, he saw what was making the noise. Stopping in his tracks before entering. It for sure wasn't the bloody singer. In this case, he would have been a more pleasant sight. Instead, it was a black shadowy figure making himself comfortable at the table. Almost too casually. Murdoc swallowed with a gulp as he realized he would have to talk to this being now. Get it over with and hopefully con his way out of being dragged to Hell kicking and screaming. Sure he had made a deal with the devil -literally- but that was how many years ago? Certainly the cat could lighten up a bit. Standing upright, the bassist prepared himself mentally for the next few moments. They were not going to be fun.

Walking in to the kitchen he couldn't help but to worry about Noodle and how she was doing. Hopefully she would be okay with waking up alone but for now, there wasn't much he could do to help that. Not even looking at the thing sitting at the table, he moved to his cupboard. Opening and reaching in all whilst feeling it's eyes glaring at the back of his head. Turning around, he simply held up to bottles of liquor and asked," Grey Goose or a Pina Colada?"

* * *

**Hiya loves! Sorry about this chapter being a bit short but hey, needed this to happen eventually right? Next chapter should be longer I promise puddin'! Love ya and thanks for readin'!**


	15. Chapter 15: His Fault

"Murdoc-San?"

Noodle was almost frantic. She couldn't find the bassist anywhere. It wasn't a surprise to her that she had waken up alone... and cold... didn't help she was in her skivvies. What did surprise her though was that Murdoc would leave so suddenly. True he had a radio show but when was he ever in a rush to get to that Hawaiian themed closet? Her glance swung around each corner of the house. Why was she so worried? He was probably fine. It was just this nagging feeling saying something was wrong. Something was bothering her and she needed to know what. Even after half an hour of searching upstairs and the second floor, Noodle felt something was up. By now she knew he wasn't anywhere in the flat but she couldn't help but to look. Her stomach was screeching to be fed and finally after minutes of debate, she finally decided to head downstairs and eat something. Anything. She was still almost bone skinny after her years of isolation. Even though she had been back for a while now, she still was on her "barely eat anything" dietary plan. Long days alone in Hell will do that to a person...

Throwing on her outfit from last night, Noodle slowly descended the stairs, grabbing at her stomach which felt like she was going to throw up if she didn't eat soon. The rail guiding her to the bottom floor and she turned her way into the kitchen. Empty and disturbingly messy. Just like every morning. Well, except for when Muds was binge drinking and passing out on the floor. Ah memories.

The Japanese woman made her way towards the table and noticed a small piece of paper lying under a cup of what was probably once warm tea.

"Enjoy the tea, love. Going out with an old friend.

-Murdoc"

"Old friend?"

What old friends did he have? Let alone friends at all. Well, besides her and D (who was probably at work) and once upon a time, Russel. The tea was a kind gesture but at this point, a fresh spot of it would taste better in her mouth. Noodle walked over to the oven covered in crap and began moving some of it. Clearing a spot for the kettle in hand. There seemed to be water still remaining in the pot, so why not use it again? Double boiled and double sanitized right? Noodle hit the switch and watched as the steam began rising from the kettle's lid. A yawn escaped her mouth as she leaned on the counter top; Watching the steady flow of steam arising from the little metal bit. Her eyes drifted back and forth as she thought about the early mornings' experience. Listening for the tea's imminent holler for it's completion. Once she heard it, she forced her body to grab the tea kettle and dumped the remnants of the cold tea. Pouring hot water over a packet of fresh herbal tea. The smell was amazing. Placing the kettle down on the table (allowing the heat to burn the table), she brought the cup to her lips and sipped.

"Mmmmmm..." she moaned.

The tea was exactly what she needed. Besides food of course. Noodle made her way to the ice box and opened it. Only to jump back, very nearly flinging her tea every where. There was a man, matador, thing in the fridge. Where the hell did these guys keep coming from? As the thing looked at her as if she were disturbing it, she slammed the door shut. Noodle held her tea tightly and eyed some crackers lying on the counter.

"Good enough."

She grabbed the package as she began heading up the stairs once again. As she climbed she realized that Plastic Beach was still playing from the tele on the second floor. At least it wasn't Demon Days... that blasted song would play and knock her right off her feet. How could something so beautiful, something she wrote, turn her into an incompetent panic attack ridden nutso? All she knew, at the time, was that those helicopters were aiming at her. Trying to kill her. Blasting her out of the sky was probably just a plus. After years, she was able to figure out that the men trying to kill her were really after Murdoc. Even though, rumor had it, he had been the one to set the whole thing into play. Not intending on having Noodle killed. Then it dawned on her, something she had been wanting to forget for a long time.

It was all his fault.

He had convinced her to climb up on that blasted flying island. HE had replaced her oh so easily with her copy. He was the one to abandon her even after she came back. Leaving that fucking pink island of shit and not telling the band where he was going. Without Russ, they would have never found the bastard; Sitting up on his high horse and telling the world of how "Successful" Plastic Beach had been. How everyone was fine. Not even telling the world, "Hey, er, Noodle was actually not who you thought she was and now she's back... AND she's 23 not fifteen." Honestly, how did the world not notice she hadn't changed for five years? She wasn't going to look like her fifteen year old self forever.

Noodle stood at the edge of the stairs and stared blankly at the ground. Feeling the anger and the remorse and the bloody horror set in. She had shagged a lunatic. One who clearly didn't give a shit whether she lived or died. Why was all this setting in once again now? AFTER she had slept with him, Twice even! Noodle listened as a slow song began to play in the background. "Empire Ants." She could hear the singer's voice booming from the television. It was beautiful. As the song played on, she could only hear the lyrical cords being sung by her demon spawn. Now, why couldn't she have realized the inevitable days ago? 2D was the one who actually cared. The one who was crushed when he thought she had died. Who had to live with the feeling of never seeing her again. Noodle remembered his reaction when he first found out it was her. The pure sad happiness and the tears his eyes produced. While the bassist shrugged it off and was more concerned about his robot... Noodle stood with tears filling her eyes. Some flowing down her cheeks and connecting with the part at her lips. Her body wouldn't move as her eyes refused to move off their space on the floor. Another panic attack began to build up but this time, it was more angry and aggressive. Light sobs crept up out of her mouth as she felt the sadness build up. What had she done... why was she feeling like this? She was a Super Soldier created to kick ass not cry because of a broken heart. Though, to her, it seemed as if the "super" part of that statement had been beaten out of her years ago. Noodle listened as her cup slammed into the floor alongside her crackers; Spilling the tea as the glass crashed and shattered into a million pieces on the floor.

The glass was barely hear to her as she moved slowly forward with regret and anger. So much pent up anger and sadness.

'Please, Toochi come home now.'

Her mind pleaded as she walked towards the window. Staring out the window and suddenly slamming her fist into the glass. Watching as the shattered fractures tore into her fragile hand. Drips of blood falling from her fist. Her anger wasn't spent yet as she spun around as launched the table across the room. Screaming through tears and grabbing at each cushion on the couch.

"HOW COULD HE DO THIS!?" she screamed.

The cushions were torn and chucked across the room. Smashing into the book shelves and causing the shelf to come toppling over to the floor. Sending books everywhere throughout the corner of the room. Kicking the couch, she felt her hands slowly become cold and numb as she turned and smashed the wall in with her fists. One punch after the other into the same spot on the wall. Tears poured down her face as she kicked down the television now playing "Stylo." The same song the fucking dick and his play thing were in with a beaten and neglected 2D. Noodle began screaming in Japanese as she punched the wall in again. Different places received the same hard punch. Bloodying her hands up even more. She only stopped when she thought her anger was gone. Looking around, she could see the damage she had created. He had created. Murdoc. She loved him but could not stand him right now. Nor ever.

Tears ran down the young woman's face as she looked at her hands; realizing the damage she had done to her already frail body. Blood oozed from her hands and they already were a deep shade of purple and blue. She was shaking uncontrollably now as she held herself. Smearing the blood across her arms and chest. Her ears rang as listened around. Television no longer played music as it was crushed on the floor. She was cold, depressed and miserable. A panic attack that was definitely more than what she had ever had before. Suddenly, a sharp pain came from her abdomen. It was as if someone had stabbed her and twisted the knife around. Grabbing at it, she heaved and bent over to the floor. One hand grasping her stomach and the other holding her body up. The pain was almost unbearable as she let out a scream. Not even hearing the stairs creek and the floor boards clack. She was in too much pain to register anything.

"Noodle?!"

The woman looked up to see her best friend standing horrified by the stair case. His azure hair pulled back by his hand which was placed atop his head in a panicked motion. Noodle desperately tried to smile at him through tears but it was not going to work. She was in too much pain. Emotionally. Physically. Her stomach sheared her as she let out another scream and collapsed to the floor. Not able to move or realize what was happening. All she could do was watch as Stuart ran to her side and flipped her onto her back. Just barely picking her up off the floor and screaming at her. What he was saying, she didn't know nor care. She was too tired to care. Noodle allowed her eyes to shut slowly. Even with the instructions not to by the singer. It was time she slept. As her eyes blacked out she mumbled," Lord I'm fine..."

Her eyes went black as one final tear fell down her face.


	16. Chapter 16: What 'appened 'ere?

"Noodle?"

No reaction.

"Noods?"

Nothing yet again. Stuart moved his hand from the girl's cheek and stepped back.

What the Hell had happened while he was away? All he did was go to work and come home for, well, 2D didn't really know he went back to the flat. Something just brought him here. Even the drive over was just a feeling. The pale man stared at his band mate. She was nearly all white and was cold as ice. Except for her head which felt like it had a fever of sorts. He had carried her up to his room and lied her in his bed. Trying his damnedest to keep her body warm with blankets and robes he had in his closet. Oddly enough he had about seven. Where the hell the robes came from he had no idea. Most likely once a bunch of fangirls' robes... don't ask.

He stared at the girl unconscious in his bed. She had completely destroyed the second level. The walls were smashed in, the glass panes gone, even bits of the floor were scuffed up. He was able to patch her hands up a bit. Clearly she had punched the glass hard enough for it to break. Super Soldier coming out after years of hiding maybe? Well, whatever had happened didn't matter. Now the only thing that mattered was if Noodle was okay. Clearly, something wasn't if she was taking the living room and tearing it apart limb from limb. The singer wasn't the smartest thing but he knew something had to be up.

'Now what do I do?' he puzzled.

He could call for Muds but God knew where he was. He, too, had read the letter down stairs that was clearly left for Noodle. Why all of a sudden Murdoc was leaving letters around was a mystery but the kitchen still smelled of herbal tea. Now so did the stairs thanks to Noodle. Next option would be to call the police or the hospital but Murdoc had threatened after their last incident not to draw anymore unwanted attention or broken ribs wouldn't be the only thing broken in his body. So what the fuck was he gonna do?

Stu stood there scratching his head; staring at the guitarist resting in his bed. Her breathing short and wispy. What had caused her to hurt herself like that? Just walking up the stairs and hearing her panicked screaming was terrifying for him. Seeing her fall to the ground was the worst part. His heart sunk as he watched her grab her stomach and heave to the floor. Running over to her was the hardest part of the whole situation as it was, his feet wouldn't move in his moment of sheer panic. He felt useless as he grabbed her and pulled her up. Not knowing what to do as he looked down at her bloodied up body, he just carried her upstairs. Lied her in bed and fixed her up a bit.

"Wha' 'appened t' yew, lil love?" he mumbled.

Suddenly a door slamming could be heard from downstairs.

"Muds!"

2D bolted out of his room and down the stairs. Flying past the second floor and down to the first. Nearly tripping on his way down. He only began to feel fear when Murdoc noticed him standing at the bottom of the stairs. Just the sight of the bastard shook him up a bit. His stomach churned a bit as his fingers drew nearer to each other. Dancing across each other as his gaze fell a bit.

"Your'e home? Don't you 'ave work or somethin? Never mind I do't give a shit. Wha' do you wan' Faceache?"

It was odd. He almost sounded... defeated.

"Well, er, t's about Noodle..."

Murdoc dropped his keys on the counter top and winced a bit. Turning to the singer and giving off a twisted smile.

"What about Noods?"

2D looked up at the bassist as his heart sunk. Mumbling almost inaudibly what needed to be said.

"Come on, ya dullard, speak up!"

He looked pissed now. Moving towards 2D with fists clenched. The Satanist didn't look like he was in the mood to be messed with.

"Noodle...she isn't okay. I fink somefin 'appened while we were gone."

The look that crossed Murdoc's face looked like a hint of worry. It was there and then gone within a flash.

"Wha' d' ya mean somethin happened?"

His voice, while raspy, seemed almost sad. The two stared at one and other for a minute before the bassist became impatient with his idiotic counterpart. Smacking the lad across the face, Murdoc made his way up the stairs. Feet pounding into each step with a "thud." The singer followed suit as he rushed to be right behind the bassist who stopped at the second floor. Stunned. 2D stood cautiously behind the scary quiet bass player.

"Wha' the fuck..."

The bassist examined the room. Taking a few steps forwards into the mutilated living space. Stu stood by the staircase, making his way to the third floor's entrance case. Watching as Murdoc looked around the room. Suddenly he swung around, making the singer jump in his place.

"Where the bloody Hell is she?"

2D stared him down with his hands curled into his chest. The look on the bassist's face now gleamed of concern. Why did he seem to care this much about it? He had never really given a shit before. Especially when Plastic Beach came out. Sure he probably had cared when he made Cyborg Noodle but even then, he replaced the real Noodle. The singer pointed up the stairs and felt a blow to his shoulder as Murdoc bolted past him. Smashing into the azure haired mans' shoulder. D watched as Muds ran up the stairs.

"Where were yew?" he hollered up at the demon.

"Working shit out with my biggest fan. What room, dullard?"

The sarcasm could be heard for miles.

"Mine."

"Of course."

2D could almost feel Murdoc rolling his eyes. He followed the bassist to his room. Walking in the room behind the man and holding himself. Nervous about Noodle's current predicament. He stood by the wall looking on as Murdoc ran up to the bed side and examined the guitarist. Pulling up her arms and glaring at her bandaged hands.

"Wha' the hell did she do to her hands?" he asked as he felt her head," Holy shit she is burning up."

2D sat in the corner worrying about his best friend. She hadn't waken up in hours. Not the best sign of anything, ever.

"Do yew fink my pills will 'elp?"

Murdoc moved his gaze up to the singer and then back down to the young woman," At this point the only thing needing swallowed is our pride... Come'ere."

Murdoc snarled at himself as he climbed over the woman and curled up next to her on the bed. Moving the robes around and replacing them with himself.

"Body heat is bette' than robes, mate."

2D stood by the bed and watched as his band mate turned and glared at him.

"Look, I ain't too proud of this either but she needs the warmth. Must 'ave been a major panic attack, yeah?"

The singer nodded as he sat down next to Noodle on the side of the bed closest to him. Looking down at her and moving the hair from her eyes. Rubbing her shoulders a bit to generate some sort of warmth. She shivered as Murdoc moved his hands up and down her arms to warm her up.

"Wha' kind of panic attack gives yew chills?"

"A nasty one... go n' get a rag or something for her head."

The singer did as he was told to as he found his way into the bathroom. Yanking at a washrag he had on the towel rack, he wet it with cold water and brought it back to the bassist. Who took it and placed it gently on her forehead. 2D stood back and watched with his black abyss beginning to tear up. Saying he was scared about losing his Noodle was an understatement.

"Aw don't start sobbing ya lil nob," Murdoc demanded.

2D looked down at the pissed off yet concerned bassist. Where was he for all this?

"Wha' were yew doin' leavin' 'er alone like that, Muds?"

"OH YEAH BLAME ME YA LIL GIT!" Murdoc snapped back.

"No! I ain't blamin' yew!" he responded, ready to jump back if the Satanist decided to jump for him," I just... why were yew gone? Yew said yew 'ad to deal with somethin' right?"

His voice wavered as he gazed nervously at the bassist. His eyes met the other man's as he waited for the answer. It took a minute of thinking on Murdoc's part before there was another word spoken.

"Let's just say I owe someone a pretty massive favor as of right now..."

His face seemed to lose it's edge as his eyes moved back to Noodle who was now staring to heat up.

'Finally,' thought the bassist.


	17. Chapter 17: Murdoc Is God

**Ello my duckies! Just wanted to let you know that the Italics are for dream sequences. In case ya didn't know puddin'. Love ya and thanks for readin' this far in!**

* * *

_"Noodle! You don't 'ave to do this!" screamed the bassist._

_"Actually I do..."_

_Noodle turned towards the sweet Satanist and stared into his eyes. Grabbing at his face with her hand attempting to calm him down. Cold tears dripping down her warm face. Her hand graced the man's face as his own aggravated tears fell. Why was she doing this? Was he or the singer really even worth going through all this pain again? Her mind was screaming at her as her gaze fell to the ground. Still grasping the man's face._

_"Ple-please Noods, don't..."_

_Why? Why had she chosen to do this. Her mind told her to stop but she couldn't. She just turned and began moving towards the darkness. Not once looking back at her band mates. Their screaming through tears could be heard behind her while in front of her, an all too familiar sight. She had escaped once before right? She could do it again. Though her weakened state would make it harder this time around..._

_"Noods!" _

_She could hear 2D screaming for her from behind. _

_"Love, please come back!"_

_She chose not to turn around._

_"NOODLE!"_

_'Don't turn around,' she thought._

_Her mind became adrift as she began mumbling to herself._

_"Don't turn around. Don't turn around."_

_"Noodle. Love!"_

_She couldn't help but to take one last look at the desperate group. Shutting her eyes against her tears, she turned around and opened them quickly._

There sat Murdoc in front of her. Staring down at her and holding her wounded hands. A bit of panic was showing through his aging eyes as he glared down at her. Was she dreaming this whole time?

"Noodle, what the 'ell 'appened? You were practically crying in your sleep."

She looked up with her jade eyes and noticed where she was. In 2D's room. On his bed no doubt. Next to the bed stood the blue haired man looking like a nervous wreck. He almost looked like he hadn't slept in days. Different clothes and all. Same as the bassist. Both honestly looked like shit. Their hair messed up and eyes blood shot. The sky outside was dark and the distant flow of light from a lamp outside shown in through the cracks in the blinds. It had to be pretty early in the morning.

Noodle looked up at the man sitting in front of her. The sudden rush of hatred she had before flowing back in sheets. Ripping her arms from his grasp she sprung back to the base board of the bed and glared at the man. Cringing as she felt pain from both her hands and her stomach. The sudden movement did not help what she could only assume were her battle wounds from the living room. Murdoc and Stu both stared at her in immense shock. One more than the other as he looked at her in slight confusion. Adjusting his jaw a bit as his face fell.

"How long?" she asked the singer.

"Wha'?"

"How long has it been Toochi?"

The singer looked down at the bassist nervously then back up at her.

"'Bout two- three days love... not been easy on anyone 'ere..."

How the Hell had she been out cold for three days? Had her panic attack or whatever that could be considered really been that severe? Sure she had fucked up the living room but she really didn't recall much after smashing the windows... Which would explain the pain in her hands and the few bandages on them. She looked up at the singer and down to the bassist. Just the sight of him pissed her off right now.

"Why are YOU here?"

The question seemed to be directed right at Murdoc who seemed a bit annoyed with her coming insult but it was the singer who answered.

"We both 'eard yew screamin' or moanin' in 'ere. Came up 'ere quick as we could to make sure yew were okay."

"Well, thank you Toochi."

Her gaze fell to Murdoc who seemed a little uneasy.

"Oi, 'e wasn't the only one worried..." he said through gritted teeth.

Why was she treating him like this? He had only stayed home for the past few days with the idiotic dullard for her. Only had to deal with the urges to punch the fucking nob in the face all day every day. The only reason he didn't was because he didn't want to upset her. Didn't want her to see a pale twat beaten to the life of him when she woke up. What the Hell did she come about with this insensitive shit?

"Seems like it. Bet Russel-San was worried too."

Russel? The fat piece of crap who lived on the roof? Like he even knew what had happened. His glare only increased towards the pale woman lying in the bed next to him. Five minutes ago he was worried about her health. Now? Now he was pissed at her snobbishness.

"Well, I bet 'e would care more than me. Clearly I don't give a shit about your well being."

Noodle stared at the green tinted prick sitting across from her. Was it really necessary to make him feel so stupid and hurt? Yes it was. He had made her feel like that for so long. For years. What was a few days for him? Her anger peered out of her eyes as the singer stood silent next to the bed. His fingers moving across each other in a nervous motion. The bassist clearly seemed agitated as his fists balled up on the bed. Her mind tried to talk herself out of her next move but it just seemed to slip out. He had tried to make amends at some level over the years right? She even got an apology from him that one time for that whole "Cyborg" her thing. No. It wasn't enough.

"Clearly not," Noodle claimed coldly.

With that, Murdoc bolted off the bed and stood by the singer. Gaze glaring at the Japanese woman curled up on the pillow. What the fuck had just happened? She was being a complete bitch. All he had done was wake her up from one of her nightmares (most likely). How did he deserve this shit!?

"She is fine, dullard. Let the bitch be."

Quickly, the man pushed his way past the singer and slammed the door behind him shut. His fists balled and aggravation pressed against every crevasse in his face. Who the Hell was she to treat him like that. The man stormed through the hall and down the stairs. Each step sounding like a hammer against the floor. Passing through the second floor; ignoring the damage, he found himself in the kitchen. Searching around frantically, he found his way to one of the cupboards and found a nice bottle of whiskey. Filled to the top with liquid happiness and "forget me" shit. AKA pure alcohol. Smashing the bottles top against the counter top, he was able to pry it open and chug down half the bottle in one go.

"Fuckin bitch..." he mumbled.

The kitchen was empty. None of the blasted Mexican looking monkey men were walking around. Most likely all asleep somewhere with their own foots up their asses. The thought of it made Murdoc laugh as he slumped over to the stair case and leaned up against the wall nearby. Allowing himself to slide down as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket and a lighter from the other. Placing the whiskey down for a moment, he allowed the cigarette to fall into his mouth as he lit it. The first puff of smoke hitting his lungs as his head sank back and he placed the lighter back in his pocket. The whiskey bottle found his mouth every time the cigarette didn't. Claiming more of his liver every time he chugged down a gulp. What did he care? He was more worried about the demons trying to collect his soul or something like that for the hundredth time. It was hard enough getting them off his back years ago when he seemed a bit wittier and world famous but now he was gig-less and older. Still a fucking beautiful man in his own right but less willing to deal with Satanist nut jobs who have come to drag him kicking and screaming to Hell. Speaking of Hell, maybe he could ask Noodle how it was. See how she likes being reminded that she was forced to stay there. How on Satan's horrid planet demons grabbed her and not that fat lard was still a mystery. You can't exactly mistake one for the other. He was so, well, huge and she was so... small. Pale. Pretty.

Murdoc sighed as he took another drag from the cigarette quickly deteriorating in his mouth. Flinging it across the kitchen as he exhaled the last smoke he could take from it. He could try talking to the woman. No. He always failed at that. He was better at expressing his hatred through intimidation and physical means. Though, he wouldn't lay a hand on her. Ever. Just the thought of hurting his lil Noods was vulgar to even him it seemed. The singer: That was another story entirely. The dullard could take it. Even after this long of constant beatings and never ending pain killers. For what reason would he beat the shit out of the singer though? For once, the ponce had pretty much kept his mouth shut. The past few days weren't entirely bad. Even though the sight of the blue haired man being in the same room pissed the demon off. Murdoc was pretty sure he wasn't going to kick the crap out of the singer today. Sure he was pissed but not in the mood entirely to beat the living daylights out of Stu. Besides, he was almost too drunk anyways now to even stand.

"M-muds?"

The bassist rolled his head towards the stair case. Slumping it down a bit when he noticed that the singer was standing there looking as pathetic as ever.

"Wha' you want, Faceache?"

The man stood quiet and alone staring nervously at the ground.

"I wanted tew see if-"

"If wha'?!"

Stu gulped as he continued,"-if yew were alright..."

Murdoc's eyes found there way up to the freaks face. The black abyss where his eyes should have been seemed to actually give a shit.

"Why d' you care. Go tend t' Noods. You lov' the girl, yeah?"

The kitchen became quiet as it seemed that the singer was searching for words. Funny to Murdoc because that azure head of his barely ever had a thought in it.

"I wan' t' know because I do," Stu stated matter of fact like.

The sudden confidence in his voice was almost shocking. Good for him for having a back bone for once but still, he needs to know who the fuck he is talking to.

"Wha' was that?"

Murdoc began to push himself up against the wall; Bottle still in hand, wits still somewhat about him, chest puffing up a bit as he forced himself to his feet. To him he seemed like he was growing in power as he rose. To anyone else, he looked like a sloppy drunk old git trying to stand up. Stu stepped back just a bit but was soon able to realize that Muds wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I-I just wanna kno', Muds..."

"You," Murdoc pointed the whiskey at the singer; his words slurring," want to know how I-I am feeling? Well, mate, I feel like shit! Honestly, it's like you can't shag anyone anymore without emotional crap showing up afterwards. Wha' 'appened to the good o'l days when you could just have a good shag n' call it a day?"

2D stood staring at the bassist. What the fuck was he talking about?

"Er, right... look a' yourself. Your'e a bloody mess."

"SOD OFF!"

The two stood glaring at each other. Stu standing now on the kitchen floor and Murdoc staring at him with his best snarl. Curled lips and all. Going for another grab of his whiskey, he suddenly realized it was gone. Examining the bottle for a second, he then chucked it at the singer. Who was nearly hit by it before he ducked out of the way. Hands flying over his head in a protective way. Almost preparing himself for when and if the Satanist jumped him. It wasn't likely due to his current wobbly state.

"Wha' do you want, Stu..."

Stu? Since when did he call him that? The man almost sounded defeated. Emotionally most likely and almost physically. His body looking older than it had in a while. Didn't help the guy was wasted beyond belief.

"Noodle is upset wit yew."

Murdoc just let out a 'humf' as he glided his back down the wall. Returning back to his previous position.

2D continued nervously as he made his way to the table, leaning back on it while lighting one of his own cigarettes," says she don't forgive yew for anythin'. I fink she may be talkin' about tha' whole "Cyborg" her thin'."

Why wasn't this a surprise to Murdoc? He knew there were some repressed emotions there. No doubt it had taken her a while to forgive him in the first place. Then the whole "Shagging both her band members" thing happened... causing that fight. Which no doubt scared her. Wasn't exactly helpful that he had spewed out secrets that probably could have stayed hidden for a while if let alone. Whatever. He was happily gone for right now and the signer's talking about his problems was just pissing him off.

"I did say sod off didn't I?"

The rhetorical question hit the singer in the face. An emotional slap if you will.

"Yea' but I don't fink I will," 2D stated coldly.

"Ey, watch your tongue, Faceache. I might 'ave to rip it out your mouth!"

Murdoc forced himself to his feet and moved towards 2D with a grunt. Watching as the singer squealed a bit as he curled up by the wall. Preparing for a blow to the face which came upon suddenly. A balled up fist smashed into his head with a crack. A small yelp came from the lad as he felt two hands pick him up by his shirt collar and hoist him up against the wall. The material could be heard ripping at the seam as he was lifted up.

"I told you to get out, dullard!"

"Actually, yew told me to fuck off..." the singer replied warily.

The singer was mentally screaming at himself to shut up as the words came out of his mouth. The angry tick that flashed across his band mate's face scared him into oppression as he felt another blow. This time to his gut. His breath came out all at once as he felt the hit force him into the wall. The bassist pinned him there as he glared at the singer with a twisted smile.

"Reminds you of the good times, eh?" Murdoc laughed maniacally.

He was seriously going to talk about that right now... Clearly he was off his rocker more than originally thought.

"I liked my Point Nemo," Murdoc stated," It was solitary and I didn't 'ave to worry about anyone's shit, well, except yours. But even then that blasted android was there to keep you in line."

Stu grabbed at the hands pinning him to the wall as tried wriggling free. It was of no use. He was too scrawny all over to get anywhere. Damn his fast metabolism and utter starvation methods...

"Noods is gonna be down 'ere any second."

"So what?" the bassist spat, "she 'ates me. You 'ate me. Even daddy 'ated me."

Clearly of his rocker. Something had snapped a few minutes ago. The demon glared at the singer; looking him up and down and became seemingly unimpressed. Dropping the man to the floor and wobbling his way over to the liquor cupboard. Finding another bottle of something. 2D couldn't exactly tell due to the blurry vision caused by the blow to the head not even minutes before. Pulling himself up, the singer looked over at the seemingly broken man sitting at the table now. Head resting on his arm with one arm out and bottle in hand. Something you would see at a bar on a slow night or really any night.

"Muds?" he mumbled.

The bassist just groaned.

"Yew need to talk tew Noods. Even if she won't talk t' yew."

Another groan.

This wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Alright... Im' off to bed then. Been a long morning already..."

That wasn't a lie. It had been maybe an hour since Noodle had woken up. It was about time to go check on her. See if she wanted some company and if not, he'd go back to sleeping in on the dilapidated couch. It didn't feel right sleeping in her room without her there.

The bassist listened as the singer made his way back up the stairs. Head placed on his arm and scowl kept stately on his face. It was true; he did need to talk to the young Japanese woman. It was also true he was slightly losing his mind. Too many things had happened in the past few days to prevent him from staying sane. The whole time he was worrying about Noodle. Well, her and his own well being. The demons he had bargained with didn't seem so happy after thinking about their so called "Deal" to let him stay around for a while longer. Plus, they were pretty pissed that he had lasted this long. Wait... wasn't Noodle's birthday in a month or something? Ah the random thoughts of a drunk.

"FACEACHE!" he hollered from the table. Hearing the footsteps stop and turn around.

"Yeah?"

"Come're."

A sigh could be heard as steps were slowly descended.

"Wha's wrong?"

"I'nt her birthday or somethin' in a month?"

The singer sat in the staircase and puzzled that thought for a second as the bassist looked up at him.

"I fink so..."

"Wonderful..."


	18. Chapter 18: Just Talking

"O Green World... don't deserve me now. Made of you and you of me but where are we?"

Shivers shot down her spine as 2D lightly touched her skin. His voice echoing around her and he sung quietly. Attempting to keep the young woman happy and calm. He was looking at her frail body to see if he could find any more cuts or bruises. He had already asked her about a thousand times why she had hurt herself or what happened to cause everything. The only thing she really let on was that it was about Murdoc. That was the only thing she could really say without feeling the urge to punch something. If she did that, she would utterly regret it. Her hands were still cut up but healing well enough. 2D had ensured of this. Always coming in to make sure that Noodle was healthy (rather, healthier) than she had been. Checking on her almost every hour on the hour. Even if his head was lost somewhere in la la land thanks to those damned pain killers. It was touching to see at least one of the guys coming in to ensure she was alright.

"Ow yew feelin', lil love?"

She moaned a bit as she winced at a sharp pain from her stomach.

"Still? One would fink yewr tummy would feel bette' by now."

"Yeah... one could think that..."

Noodle slumped over in her bed. Though his bed was more comfortable (and full of fond memories), Noodle requested she were taken to her own room. The singer happily obliged as he carried her to her own room and plopped her onto the bed. Looking up at the bluenette, she couldn't help but fain a smile. His own nervous smile looked down at her as he backed away from the bed. Eyes looking her up and down as if searching for more scars or bruises.

"I think you got them all, Toochi."

"Er, right, but I don't fink-"

"It's fine, Toochi," Noodle barked.

The singer's gaze fell to the floor as the guitarist realized what she had just done.

"Oh, oh I'm so sorry..."

"T's alright I s'ppose. Yewr just tired right?"

Noodle nodded. Knowing damn well that wasn't the reason her anger was just snapped upon the singer. It was all Murdoc's fault for her anger. For everything actually. Her jade eyes found their way to the pillow as she lied down on her bed. Happy to feel it's comforting fluff and warm sheets. Looking up from her now relaxed state, she saw the singer awkwardly standing above her. His eyes finding his way around the room.

"You can lie down if you would like 2D-San."

The blue haired beauty cracked a smile as her climbed into bed next to her. Noodle scooted over for him as he slid in to the bed. Climbing up next to him, head on chest and hand resting next to it. Adjusting herself as did the man so they would both be comfortable. Smiling, the young Japanese woman let out a small laugh. It was always pleasant to be next to the same person who helped raise her and prepare her for life. Even though she disappeared halfway through her life. His hugs were what kept her pushing through the bowls of Hell. Not Murdoc. Not even Russel (being that he went crazy and left before she was gone). It was all 2D. Keeping her thoughts positive as she tried to stay on the path out of literal Hell. Though, now that she was out and safe in his arms, that pathetic sodding piece of shit that played the bass on his crotch was all she could think about.

"Yew alright, love?"

Noodle jerked her head up to face his.

"Oh. Yes. Why do you ask this?"

The singer looked puzzled for a moment before actually looking down at her jade colored eyes. He looked, dare she say it, thoughtful.

"I fink yew need to talk wif Muds."

"Oh do you?" she said nonchalantly as she lied her head back down on his chest.

"I do, yes."

"And why is that, Toochi?"

She listened to the singer's breath ad heart beat. Felt his chest rise and fall. It was relaxing. The most relaxing thing after all the week's troubles.

"I know fere is somefink going on fere. I'm not as dumb as I look."

Noodle bolted up off his chest. A dumb little smile plastered against his face. It was almost a sad smile though. He knew something was happening. It was obvious.

"Wha- what do you mean, 2D-San?"

The singer pushed his arms under him and sat up; looking right into the green eyes of the guitarist.

"Even if he is a prick, Mu-doc cares abou' yew. We all do 'ere it's just...," 2D's face dropped a bit alongside his smile, " 'e seems to care a bit more than 'e should."

Noodle stared at the man sitting up in her bed. She knew what he meant but sure as hell was not going to believe it. She was still pissed off at the bassist for being a dick all those years ago.

"2D, I will not believe that. You of all people would understand why I don't want anything to do with him. He built that, that THING and called it by MY name. He kidnapped you and drug you to a giant piece of floating garbage. Forcing you and others to make an album that inevitably flopped. It was a pathetic act of greed and I want nothing to do with him."

Even the empty headed singer knew that was bullshit. He knew somewhere in her hard head, she did care for the Satanist bastard. The way he thought she cared about him but the hole in the wall the other day made that kinda clear. Why hadn't he brought it up? His logic was bring it up and get the shit beaten out of him again. It pained him to ignore it but it was better than another migraine. In a way.

"Noodle... yew need to talk t' 'im. Love 's the ultimate trip."

Noodle stared at the bluenette. So philosophical tonight. So odd for him t- WAIT A SECOND. Love?!

"D, I don'-"

"Yes yew do, Noods."

The singer plastered a smile to his face. It was painful but then again, he was helping her. He would do anything to help his lil' love.

Was he serious? She didn't love Murdoc. Well, she did but she didn't. Not like that. Oh shit. Maybe she did. When the fuck did that happen? The realization was shown across her face. The pained expression hidden on 2D's. Noodle looked up at the singer and glared into his eyes. The look he gave did not make her feel any better about it. It was forced.

"2D-San... I-"

"No need, love."

* * *

Murdoc Niccals sat alone in the vat of toxicity known as his room. Dark. Cold. Boring. Nothing to do in there unless one plans on getting wasted and admiring an old bass. Which was exactly what he was doing. El Diablo sat in his lap right on his crotch. One hand holding it up while the other held a bottle of Satan knows what. This was torture. He needed to talk to the girl. Needed to at least make sure, even she didn't want to talk to him, that she was okay. What the fuck were these emotions and shit. It was pathetic. He thought he had had them beaten out of him years before he even met the dullard and lard ass. Then little Noodle came along and something tweaked in his cold remorseless heart. Ohhh how he hated remembering her as a little girl. Just knowing what he had done with her and then seeing a vision of her as a ten year old popping out of some sodding FedEx box... not a pleasant mix. The Satanist took a last swig of alcohol from his bottle before dropping it to the floor and laying his beloved bass on the bed. Standing up and finding his way to the door, he swung it open and headed for the young woman's room.

He stood silent as he watched 2D leave Noodle's room. Watched as she gave him a hug and allowed him to kiss her cheek.

"Aw bloody 'ell..." he mumbled catching the singer's attention.

"OH! Muds... it's not wha' yew fink."

"SHUT UP FACEACHE before I come ove' there and make you!"

Noodle popped her head out of the doorway and Murdoc's gaze fell to her. Her jade eyes fixated on his mismatched eyes. Holy shit she knew how to make him freeze. A nervous smile crossed both her and 2D's face as she looked back up at the lanky lad standing nearly feet from Murdoc. Pissing off the bassist as he noticed some sort of acceptance or something going on.

"Oi, why don't you just share? Secrets piss off band leaders..."

His snarl grew as 2D jumped and quickly slunk past him. Eyeing him as if he knew he would be hit. Murdoc moved just enough to scare off the singer as he watched him cringe into a nervous pile of fear. Bolting down the stairs in a hurry. Murdoc let out a laugh as he turned to Noodle who was looking unimpressed to say in the least.

"Alright, love, I'm sorry but 'e's so easy to scare the shit out 'f," he pleaded.

No response other than the same unimpressed look. Aw Hell... why not? Murdoc walked slowly towards the door and stood above the woman. He wasn't exactly the tallest looking demon ever but he still towered her. Looking down at her, he watched her eyes glare at him. Clearly she still hadn't forgiven him for, er, whatever he had done to piss her off. Murdoc had to go with Faceache on this one though; It was most likely the whole "Plastic Beach" fiasco...

Using his hand, he traced her chin as he made her head turn upwards. Feeling as she quivered a bit in his hand. Her eyes shutting for a very brief second in enjoyment at his touch. He had her and he knew it. Moving in slowly, he kissed her lightly on the nose. Feeling as she breathed in a bit harder. They needed to talk and hopefully now she was willing to. He felt as Noodle grabbed his shirt at the collar and dragged him through the doorway.

'Alright so I suppose talking isn't the only thing we are gonna be doing...' the bassist thought as he let out a laugh.

* * *

Noodle couldn't help herself as she dragged the demon through the door collar first. 2D had certainly helped her to realize how she truly felt. Even if she knew he had hated it. Now she couldn't help it. All the pent up anger towards the bassist was going to come out in one way or another. Oh they needed to talk alright but was it necessary right now? Wait... yes it was. Noodle reached up and wrapped her arms around the demon's neck. Practically pulling herself to his mouth but stopping right before kissing him.

"I'm still upset with you," she said; watching as his lips gave off a twisted smile which was nearly begging her to kiss them.

He thought he had her under HIS spell? That's cute.

"Oh I know love. I know..." he grumbled.

Noodle began kissing his jaw line lightly. Slowly as she began to speak again.

"I don't forgive you honestly. Not sure I ever will."

His breath leaped a bit as he returned speech.

"I don't expect ya to."

Noodle began to kiss his collar bones. Moving her way slowly up to his neck and sucking a bit on his green tinted skin. Stopping as she was just about to really get in to it. Hearing an aggravated sigh of annoyance from his mouth. It was working.

"Please, Murdoc," she whispered, "tell me why you did it."

"Did wha'?" he practically whimpered.

"Everything. Cyborg Me. Kidnapping 2D-San. Plastic Beach in general."

Murdoc seemed to freeze up as he began to back up a bit. Forcing Noodle down off of him as his face looked a bit more annoyed in the sense of pure anger. His eyes, while still lustful, were angry.

"Look, I did wha' I 'ad to do to make sure you 'ad a home to come back to."

"You mean if I came back right? That android was made to replace me, yes?"

Murdoc looked more pissed than anything now.

"Just, If you want to start pointin' fingers then go ahead and point your bloody fucking fingers!"

"There's no need to get worked up-"

"There is a need! You honestly believe I don't give a shit about you, don't ya?!"

Noodle stood almost dumbfounded. Not exactly the plan she had in mind for the night.

"Well, you even said it yourself you didn't!"

"I was being sarcastic! For the love of Satan..."

Noodle glared at the Satanist with regret. She knew she had to talk about it with him but yelling wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"Please, Murdoc-San... why did you?"

Her voice wavered as she felt her throat welling up a bit. It hurt to have him yell at her. Especially when she was just trying to understand what the hell he had gone through... What he had made others go through with him

"I don't sodding know, alright?"

"Yes you do so just tell me. Please."

Murdoc had his hand behind his head. Scratching at the back of his head as his eyes stared down at the floor in thought. His ragged greasy hair falling up and down with every movement he made.

"Please," she pleaded.

No response.

Tears began to form in the young woman's eyes as she began to move towards her door. Bolting for it as she now wanted to escape from this. Only being stopped by an arm to the chest. Grabbing her tightly and spinning her around, she felt the warm lips of the bassist against hers.

"It was because of you."

Noodle looked up. Her lips now somewhat tingly after the feeling of his. Her eyes looked up to his questioningly as he began to speak once more.

"You were gone so I needed a back up plan. Knowing damn well I would never find a guitarist as skilled as you, love, I made the android. It was a perfect cover for your death! Just, er, not exactly what I myself needed... I knew where you were. Dragged to Hell by the same creatures that want me dead so badly," he looked down to see Noodle not even looking at him.

Noodle didn't want to hear this bit. This she knew. Horribly already knew. Her face clearly showed it.

"Oi, look a' me," he lightly grabbed her chin and guided it up with a bit of sorrow in his eyes; he sighed," I did it because I missed you... Cause I knew it was my bloody fault you were gone. I love you, Noodle... Tell that to anyone and I'll break their face. INCLUDING TWO-DENT."

Noodle looked up at the man who still attempted to keep his rough and tough act up. That's what she wanted to hear. The truth. Or, some of it at least. Studying his face, she moved in and kissed his cheek. Gently. Pulling back she simply said, "Thank you."

Feeling his hands fall down the side of her arms, she grabbed them into hers and placed them on her hips. Throwing her hands around his neck, she moved in close to his face. Closely gazing at his eyes.

"I love you too, Murdoc."

Noodle kissed the satanist with the deepest kiss she could. It was about time she awarded him for his honesty.

* * *

**I know, I know. Sodding ooey-gooey shit but don't worry loves. Plot twist ahead! Love ya, puddin's!**


	19. Chapter 19: Walkin' After Midnight

It was unpleasant to say in the least. Helping his best friend (sort of... they were getting there) realize she was in love (it hurt even thinking it) with that creep bassist. His migraine wasn't helping either. The bloody thing started almost the second he stumbled into the kitchen. Scared out of his wits that Murdoc would hit him after seeing him so close to Noodle. Sodding prick finally got what he had been craving no doubt... 2D sighed as his head rested in his arms on the kitchen table. Any attempt at standing would be pointless as his head would shoot pain immediately throughout his body. Knocking him over in a dizzy black out. The lights were off at least and the darkness helped.

His pain killers somewhat worked nowadays. Relaxing the muscles in his brain and helping keep the pain down. Even though it didn't feel like it. Better than not having them at all. The singer moaned in agony as his head beat on. Every few seconds a new feeling of cringe-worthy pain would erupt and destroy his thoughtless mind. Opening his eyes a bit, the singer looked up and around the kitchen. He could try to get to his room but in that, he would risk falling down the stairs or something. Not worth the trouble or the pain he finally decided after the thought. Laying his head back on his arms, he felt a sudden shot of pain as white light appeared through the gaps of his arms.

"Bloody 'ell," he groaned," turn i' off..."

A laugh went off from beside him as he felt a presence sneak up behind him and grab his shoulders.

"Aw, i' ain't that bad, Faceache."

Great. Just the man he wanted to see or hear right now...

"Iv'e 'ad hangovers a thousand times worse and was able to deal with worse lighting. Even wrote that sodding song after that kind o' white light."

"Good fo' yew..." the singer spat as he hid his face away from the painful light.

Murdoc released the man's shoulders and found his way about the kitchen. No doubt looking for his whiskey or somefink... The singer could hear the man opening and closing cupboards back and forth. A grunt of disappointment after each slam of the doors. For sure not aiding in the recovery process of 2D's head. He let out a moan and listened as the demon grunted again. This time he seemingly grunted at Stu-pot.

"Take them pills yet?"

Is he being an idiot on purpose or what? Of course he took the damn pills!

All that came out was an aggravated moan as he buried his head closer to the table.

"Huh, well then Two-Dent, seems like you get t' deal wit' the pain."

No shit.

The singer listened as the demon passed him and began his ascent up the stairs. Barely evening noticing as the footsteps paused. Thinking he was alone, he cursed the man out under his breath for not shutting the damned lights off.

"You could 'ave just said please, ya git..." Murdoc grumbled as he found his way back down the stairs.

'Oops...' the singer thought as he panicked; feeling as if a hard slap was about to hit his already screaming head.

To his delighted surprise, the lights were shut off and that was that. No abuse for tonight. Maybe he was in a good mood after, oh wait, right...

He really didn't want to think about that green twat shagging his lil' love. Gave even him the creeps.

"Ey Faceache," the demon sputtered causing the singer to jump.

"Y-yeah, Muds?" he whimpered back.

"Thanks for, er, ya know, talking to the girl. Appreciate it."

The bassist seemed even nervous about saying it. Since when did he ever thank him for anything?

"Um, yewr welcome... I fink..."

The singer writhed in pain a bit as he added on," Yew weren't all we talked 'bout ya know."

This clearly caught the Satanist's attention whether he liked it or not.

"Really? Oh do enlighten me, dullard."

2D could hear a chair being dragged up next to him. He could nearly feel Murdoc's aggravated breath on his arms and the back of his head. Maybe saying that wasn't the best thing to do after all...

"W-well... we talked 'bout wha' she s-saw," hie head pounded at the last word.

"What she saw? What the bloody 'ell are you slurring, _Stu_."

The demon seemed to emphasize his name. Gritting his teeth as if a warning. 2D gulped as he poked his head up from his arms.

"She saw your buddy on stage when she 'ad dat panic attack or somefink."

His black eyes bloody found Murdoc's and while blurry, he could still tell that the bassist knew what he was talking about. Clearly not at all happy about the topic.

"Why are dem demons followin' 'er now?" he mumbled as he rested his head back on his arms.

Muds wouldn't know. Hell at this point, he wasn't even sure why the Devil wanted HIS soul anymore let alone Noodle's. Hadn't he technically taken her soul already? Turned her into someone none of the band could truly even recognize when she returned.

"The fuck would I know?!" The demon demanded, sounding more stressed than stricken.

2D moaned as the screaming hit his ear drums. Shooting pain through his head. The worst bit was Murdoc suddenly whopping the back of his head with his head.

"You're so pathetic..."

The chair could be heard scooting back against the floor as the Satanist stood up. Bloody tears welled up in the singer's eyes. Worst migraine in a long time.

"Why are fey followin' 'er, Muds?" he managed after a minute or two.

"I already said I don't sodding know. Now fuck off."

Though he could hear it in the man's voice. He was as confused and scared for Noodle as 2D.

The singer's blue hair flipped up as his head was lifted a bit towards Murdoc's voice.

"Is it cus of-"

"I DON'T BLOODY KNOW, DULLARD! Last time I saw 'im, he was pretty pissed at me for even being alive."

2D's face dropped as he stared at the demon. Not the one yelling at him but the one who appeared behind the one screaming. His pale complexion turning a completely horrid white as his face dropped. His black abyss eyes turning white as well.

"Wha' the 'ell are you-"

Typically he wasn't that scared so quickly by the bassist and the bassist knew it. Murdoc spun around and realized what the dullard was staring at. He froze in place as the demon smiled and glared at the two men standing before him.

"Oh that's wha-," Murdoc grumbled,"... well, shit."


	20. Chapter 20: Demon Days

**Hey loves! Slowly coming up to the ending. Constructive criticism always wanted here... just be nice. That way I won't have to hit ya with my hammer. ;) **

**Read on puddin'!**

* * *

Noodle awoke suddenly to hear yelling from below her. Not a pleasant sounding screaming either. No doubt it was Murdoc screaming profanities at whomever (most likely Toochi) was unlucky enough to be targeted this morning. If it could even be called that. Noodle flipped over in bed adjusting her eyes to the small light the clock gave off in the dark. Yep. It was morning. Too early for anyone logical to be awake though. The guitarist rubbed her eyes and sat up. Feeling her stomach pinch as she did. Why the Hell her stomach still hurt was a mystery. The fact that it hurt in the first place was odd. She couldn't really remember her breakdown but she could somewhat remember doing things to the living room that would be seen as psychotic to anyone but her boys. Even then, she couldn't remember harming her stomach. Maybe it was a stress thing? Whatever. Didn't matter as of now. The source of the yelling was becoming even more aggravated.

'He can't be THAT angry at 2D-San,' she thought.

Rolling her feet off the bed, she found the floor and forced herself up. Stumbling to the door as she yanked on her shorts that were crumpled up on the ground. Quietly, she opened her door and slunk down the hall. Slowly descending the stairs to the second floor. Scanning the large hole in the wall she and Muds had made a few weeks prior. Laughing a bit as she past it and listened intently as she crept around to the next flight of stairs. Finally, turning her way into the kitchen. Freezing in place as her eyes gazed upon a familiar face. Not one she ever wanted to see again. The only demon she ever wanted to see again was Murdoc and in this case, she got a dose of him screaming at another demonic being with a twisted smile plastered on his face. No one in the room had noticed her presence as of yet. Maybe if she could back away into the darkness of the stairs slowly...

"Where do you think your goin?" a dark voice sneered with a laugh.

Noodle's body shivered as she recalled the voice. Swinging around, she gazed up at the demon only known to her as Alichino. His rather large demeanor standing toe to toe with her wearing a sick smile. Fear struck her heart as she took a swing at the thing. He caught it with impeccable strength and timing and turned her around. Grabbing her by the hair and pinning her arms to her back. Why couldn't she be the Super Soldier she was meant to be at this moment?! The demon forced her forward and back into the kitchen. Holding her in the corner with one hand holding her arms and the other covering her mouth. It was a wonder the guys couldn't hear her shrieks of annoyed pain. Made sense though as Murdoc was still cursing out the damned Beezlebub...

Speaking of which, finally noticed his counterpart and eyed Murdoc with a smirk. Nodding his head at Noodle and Alichino who were holding themselves in the corner. With the sudden notion, Noodle bit down hard on Alichino's hand covering her mouth as she watched the singer and bassist's eyes grow. They clearly did not know she was down here. Noodle felt the grip loosen a bit on her arms as she headbutt her captor. Feeling the release of pressure off her back and she lunged forwards for Murdoc. He nearly dropped her as he caught her mid air. Pulling her in tight as he glared at Alichino who was looking more pissed than anything.

"Oi, WHA' THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN WIT 'ER?!" demanded the bassist.

"Caught her sneaking around; Figured she should join the party," Alichino answered.

Winking at the now incredibly annoyed Noodle. She had really hoped to never have seen him or it or them again. Her days in Hell were not the days of her life she wanted to remember. EVER.

Beezlebub let out a laugh as Murdoc spun himself and Noods around to face the Satanic spawn standing in their kitchen.

"Look, Niccals, Lucifer is done waiting on your pathetic rag of a soul. Now, we scratched you a deal last time we came to visit but that didn't sit well with the big man so..."

Alichino came in," Here we are!"

Walking up behind Murdoc and slapping him on the back of his head. Obviously to his utter hatred. Though, he just stood there looking angry. Noodle could feel his hands clamping down around her shoulder and side. He was pissed. She felt a new pair of hands on her shoulders and flinched. Causing the bassist to do the same. It was 2D and she was thankful for just a minute there. The singer grabbed her shoulders and pried her off of the bassist. She watched as Murdoc let go of her and ran forward. Nearly pouncing on the demon. Missing as Beezlebub completely switched from a solid to a gaseous smoke in front of him. Moving to the side quickly and eagerly awaiting another attempt that didn't happen.

"Oh, Niccals, that's so sixteen years ago of you," he giggled then paused; staring at the demon on the floor in front of him," Look at yourself, old and pointless. Just like your father was."

Something went off in the bassist's eyes at that point. Not a pleasant sight. He was... sad. It was as if some one had punched him in the stomach and knocked his lungs out. Noodle could not understand why as she felt the warm embrace of 2D around her.

'He must know something!' she thought as she looked up at the singer.

He looked down at her with empty eyes. He knew nothing more than her. Or maybe he did? She couldn't tell. Worry was all that was visible in his eyes.

Her brain was so confused at the moment. Why was he dancing with the devil? Literally. She had heard rumors about him selling his soul to Lucifer for that guitar and fame years back but didn't he have to die in order for them to collect his soul? Wait... why was she even thinking that? SHE WASN'T DEAD when they took her.

"I'm not anythin' like that bloody git."

The voice rang out hard and cold from across the room. Noodle swung her head around to the green man now forcing himself up off the floor. His aggravated demeanor screamed bloody murder. If only he could kill these two...

"FACEACHE!"

2D jumped as he returned his attention to the bassist.

"Get 'er outta 'ere. I'll talk to these lil poncy cunts myself."

A glare of death was shot between the three demons. Two baring pure annoyance and utter entertainment at the one lone one standing by the window giving off heat like a furnace. His hands clenched and fists formed; looking like he was about to smash someone's face in.

"Er, alright Muds..." the singer mumbled as he began to push Noodle towards the door.

"NO!" she screamed, "I am not leaving! 2D please don't make me! I need to know- I need to know what's happening!"

Beezlebub burst into hysterical laughter as all the attention was brought to his demonic self. His hand now grasping Alichino's shoulder in support. Pissing everyone else (except Alichino who was now laughing along) in the room off.

"YOU-" the demon breathed in," YOU want to stay here? Hun," another breath," I could have sworn you would have had enough of us when we saw you a few years back."

With that, Alichino joined in," I believe we had had enough of her if you know what I mean."

The prick had the audacity to wink at Noodle now being held back by the singer. His arms wrapped around her as memories shot through her mind. Unpleasant, horrid memories that never needed to be shared with the general public. Let alone her band mates. She watched as the demons laughed and as Murdoc stood confused and pissed in the corner. It took a few more moments of taunting before he seemed to realize what they were talking about. Both he and 2D seemed to catch on at the same time. Noodle felt as the singer swung her around and looked deep in her eyes.

"Noods... w-why-"

He was cut off by more hysterical laughter. These freaks were sicker than they looked.

* * *

Murdoc stood in place as the two other demons lost their shit over what they had just revealed. What the fuck... why hadn't Noodle told him? OR AT LEAST 2D? Even though he hated to admit it, those two were best friends so why didn't she tell him? He could have beat it out of the lad if she had only told the singer. The fact that these two specific nobs were the ones who had dealt with Noodle in Hell was trivial enough. Then one adds on this sick twisted fate and... holy shit. Not even he had done anything like that. Sure he may have drugged a woman's glass once upon a time but never done anything more than that. Nor held someone (well, other than that sodding singer) against their will.

His fists clenched tighter as he was about ready to explode.

"WHA' THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" is what he managed out of his mouth.

The two demons rubbed their eyes and shunned the tears. Beezlebub was the first to speak.

"We just gave her a warm welcoming... as she did to us. Buwahaha."

"Yew sick bastards," 2D could be heard.

His voice becoming harder and colder. Clearly he was becoming agitated. His eyes were slowly turning grey. On their way to white no doubt. He was standing -rather- towering over Noodle who was hidden behind him. Like a child hiding behind one parent who is yelling at the other. The demons finished their laughing as Alichino sat down at the table, yanking the chair back and propping his feet one over the other on the table top.

"Look, she was fun an' all but we ain't here for her, Niccals."

Murdoc glared at the demon sitting at HIS table in HIS house.

'I would fucking kill him if I had the chance...' he thought.

"You 'ave about five seconds to get outta my house, mate, or I'll-"

"OR you'll what, Niccals?"

Damn. Good point. Couldn't exactly keep these two out. He looked as one demon passed eye contact to the other. Almost telepathically transmitting a conversation or something.

"Leave. NOW."

"Yeah," chimed in a fuming Faceache.

The bassist could see Noodle holding onto a now white eyed 2D from behind. She looked pale as hell and for sure did not want to be here in this moment. No doubt because now, now they knew what had really gone on down in Hell.

'Yet another thing to bring up to ol' Lucy,' his mind snarled.

The two demons conversed for a second as he began to slowly make his way towards them. Noticing his incoming presence, they turned towards him.

"Alright," sung out Beezlebub," You've got until this time tomorrow to either A. come with us or B. have one of your lousy counterparts here come with us in a trade off. Guaranteeing you that we leave you alone the rest of your ever thinning days on this forsaken hell hole."

The other demon laughed at the poorly made joke that was just made by his counterpart.

"Wait, wha'?"

2D's eyes could be felt boring into the bassists head. His eyes were too busy focusing on the demons' eyes. He made his way to the duo and looked them deep in their eyes.

"How about neither. Now, SOD OFF!"

Alichino looked over at Noodle and sent chills down her spine. Murdoc noticed this and punched the demon straight on in the face. Grabbing at his hand as it shriveled a bit in pain.

"Ever punch a demon in the face before? Hurts you. Not us, mate."

He chuckled as he made his way over to the guitarist. Oddly enough being blocked off by the singer.

"Aren't you supposed to be the pathetic coward?"

The singer replied with nothing as Murdoc watched events unfold in front of him. Stu stood guarding the young Japanese woman as Alichino seemingly checked her out from the side of the singer. Alichino turned to him and gave off a laugh and a "Humf."

"So, how long she been carrying your spawn, eh?"

With a twisted grin, the two demons vanished into puffs of smoke. Not to be seen again that day. Leaving Murdoc in a bind of sickening emotions. No doubt, leaving them all in disturbed moods. His mind raced as he thought about what the demon said. Clearly, Faceache had caught on before him as he had jumped around and faced Noodle. Shocked and frightened. She gazed up at him with terrified eyes. She looked just as shocked and disturbed as he did. The demon man watched as 2D dropped to his knees and grabbed her in a tight hug.

"Spawn?"

He couldn't grasp it. Spawn? Wait... oh sweet Satan.

Noodle was crying in 2D's arms now. Light sobs could even be heard from the wimp himself. Murdoc was too shocked to speak or move.

'There was... they... okay. Those are the demons who dragged her to Hell. Though, they... and now she's... but... with my...'

Murdoc looked up; feeling absolutely furious. Now there was this to deal with along side this ultimatum the two damned demons gave him. Slamming his hand into the table in front of him now and hearing the loud bang echo over the sobs. Feeling his own build up. Sodding shit... this was not going to be a fun or easy decision...

Looking up at the pair on the ground holding each other, he sighed. No one was going back to bed this morning.


	21. Chapter 21: Third Bottle

2D sat staring at the young girl cuddled up in his arms. Stroking her hair as he felt her warm breath against his chest. Murdoc was pacing across the room. Looking as worried as ever. Worse than the one time Android Noodle had broken down mid-concert. Not that 2D had cared. He had attempted to use that to his advantage. Trying to escape mid-concert isn't easy though so that really hadn't gone well... The singer's mind shifted back to the frightened girl half asleep on his chest. It was about five or so. Really not the best nor most logical time to be awake. Especially if none of them had slept that night. His pain killers were sprawled out across the floor as was the many bottles of beer he had downed. For any normal person, this would be a killer combo but for him, it was nothing. Just something to help him deal with the pressing headache he had and the concerns he didn't want to have. Didn't seem to be working either way.

2D glanced up at the panicked looking bassist. His stride seemingly getting longer as he paced around the room, whiskey in hand, cigarette in the other. The singer looked on with his black eyes. Sighing as he tried to formulate something to say. For once, he had thousands of small thoughts twirling around his drugged up head. His lips pursed in and out before he mumbled what he had to say.

"Er, Muds?"

The bassist stopped at the smashed window and took a swig of his whiskey. No reply.

"I- I fink she... di'n't even know."

No reply.

"I mean, Noods would 'ave told us, yeah?"

He moved his hands down her head as she could be felt adjusting her now asleep form. Her hand was grabbing at his shirt as her body had been sprawled across the couch. The awkward angle at which the singer was sitting was yes, uncomfortable but Noodle's comfort was more important to him than a bad neck or back.

Murdoc stood glaring out the window. Back to the singer. 2D could just barely see the grey hairs climbing and covering the black ones. Hands grasping the whiskey bottle to the point of his knuckles turning white. He looked defeated. Still as pissy as ever though. The stern glances the singer had received since the two bloody pricks had left -er, evaporated- kept Stu on the couch. Practically using Noodle as a shield in a way. The demon may not be mad at him but was still angry. Most of the time, that anger was taken out on him...

"M- Muds..."

The drug induced singer sat back in defeat as he watched the bassist take a drag.

'That was pointless,' he thought.

That was, until the bassist chucked the bottle of whiskey across the room. The singer jumped in his place as he heard the glass smash into the wall. 2D turned his head towards the wall with a worried glance. Not that the wall needed to be cared for. Hell, Noodle had destroyed the place a week or so before. Not like he needed to be worried about that. What really was going to bother him was his mate. His face swung to look at Murdoc who stood looking upset; cantankerous even. Aged lines in his face shown as his eyes looked blood shot and sad. No doubt from lack of sleep and too much attempting to think while drunk. Alcohol: man's best friend.

Murdoc growled as his hand shot to his head and ran through his hair.

"I- I just don't know wha' t' do, Faceache..."

He stumbled in front of the singer and paused as he looked down at the Japanese woman.

"She could 'ave known 'nd neve' even told us. ME," the demon took a drag and continued," I just don't ge' it. 'Ow is that even possible, I mean- Well, I'm a bloody demon for Christ's sake!"

Stu sat staring up at the man who seemed more lost than himself. That bottle of whiskey was about his third? Maybe. He'd lost count. Then again, he wasn't exactly sober himself. Probably less drunk than the bumbling idiot dancing around in front of him.

"Muds, yew are still a guy yew know," he stated matter-of-factly.

Earning a death glare and a slap to the back of the head.

"Ya think I don't know that?!"

2D cringed down as he felt the slap hit his head. More pain to add onto his headache. Great. His hands rushed to his head as if that would help the pain. Noodle slipped down his chest a bit. He looked down at his lil love. Still as gorgeous as ever. A smile crept onto his face as he found the courage to look back up for Murdoc.

"Yew did ask 'ow it was possible..."

The demon went to one of the bookshelves and pulled out yet another bottle. Honestly it was like he had bottles hidden in every crevice of the flat. The green tinted man shrugged and blew him off. Somewhat insulting 2D because after all, he was just trying to help.

"I am just tryin' to 'elp..."

"If you wanna 'elp," the demon sighed," go back in time n stop me from forming this sodding group."

The singer nervously looked up.

"Yew don't really mean that dew yew Muds?"

Murdoc gave off a sick smile," Not sure mate... too damned drunk to think straight anyways."

Stuart looked down at Noodle and back at Murdoc.

"Why don't yew go get some sleep or somefink," he suggested.

Hell that wasn't a bad idea for anyone...

"I just might... I need to think about what the 'ell we are goin' t' do."

Wait, we?

"Goodmorning, dullard."

The demon slunk off leaving 2D and Noodle behind.

* * *

She lied there on the couch so comfortably, yet, so confused and scared. This was never supposed to happen. "A demon spawn" was exactly what he had said. A demon spawn...

Her eyes remained shut as she listened to Murdoc leave the room. Even by his voice she could tell he was wasted. Even 2D was slurring a bit. Both had been drinking earlier but that wasn't her current concern. She lied on the couch pretending to be asleep the entire time. Not in the mood to discuss what had happened with two drunk, worried and overbearing souls. Or rather, one drunk, overbearing soul. Sure 2D was drunk and worried but he had never ever been overbearing. Right now, Murdoc wasn't who she wanted to talk to. Maybe if he were a little more sober. Her mind criss crossed as she knew the decisions that had to be made. The most likely life altering decision she would make and another decision she was not going to be proud of.

She felt the singer's hand being moving through her hair again. She smiled as it did indeed feel good.

"'Ave yew been awake fis whole time, lil love?" she heard.

Her smile grew larger as she replied," Yes I have, Toochie."

He had been her best friend through everything. No matter what. If only she knew what to say to him. What to feel around him. Her mind joggled her thoughts as a stricken sense of worry came across her face. It wasn't a bad idea to get sleep... even if it was five in the morning already.

The singer laughed it off as he began to stand up. Towering over her as she looked up at him. Sitting up, she hugged his legs and cussed at him for being so tall. His lanky legs shook a bit as he snarled back with an insult to her shortness. A playful one in spite of it all. Her pathetic grin made him sigh. He bent down to hug her and she reached up to hug him. She wanted to scream and cry and laugh and worry but it was all too much. Looking up at the singer, she knew she had to talk to him about everything. Kissing his head, she simply asked her question and pulled him back down. Forcing him back down as to use him as a pillow.

"What do we do?"

* * *

**I know it's a shorter chapter loves and promise the next one will be longer and better. The plans... *evil grin***


	22. Chapter 22: It's One, Muds

**Hey loves! Second to last chapter. Been a fun ride hasn't it? Hopefully the next one makes you fall out o' your skivvies. **

* * *

The lights blinded as did any sound. He could hear a small rapture at the door but refused to acknowledge it. Curling up in his torn sheets, he stuck his face in to his pillow. It smelled highly of whiskey and whatever other alcohol substance had been spilled on it before. Even had the faintest smell of cigarettes. Oh cigarettes. How he so craved them right now...

The door continued to be hit as each sound pierced his hungover head.

"Aw bloody 'ell," he snarled.

Throwing the sheets off of him watching as they fell to the floor, he spun off his bed and slunk to the doorway. Mumbling obscenities the whole way there. Forcing the door open and feeling pain in his head, Murdoc glared out at the person standing in front of him. Shutting his eyes quickly to protect them from the lights.

"Wha' you want?! Can't you see me 'ead 'urts?!"

He looked up expecting to see a pathetic excuse of a man standing in front of him. Hunched over as if he was expecting to be hit. Instead, there was Noodle. Who was staring down at her feet nervously. His head fell to her level as he began to feel a little guilty for screaming at her. That and it hurt like Hell.

"Morning, love," he said lightly; hoping to not make her even the bit more fearful of him.

She looked up with a sad smile, "It's the afternoon, Murdoc-sama."

The two stood looking at one and other. Noodle's jade eye's slowly piercing into Murdoc's different colored eyes. The look she had on her face was almost worse than his. Sure he was the one who had to figure out this ultimatum but in every solution, this woman was going to be affected. Especially now that she was carrying... oh sweet Satan. The alcohol had allowed him to forget about that. He was going to be a... No way could he even think the word let alone say it. He looked down at Noodle who's eyes were seemingly growing tears. She looked nervous and quite honestly scared. Lightly, he grabbed her shoulders and moved her in closer. Not feeling anything about her move except for the shaking she had going on from pure nerves. Slowly, she looked up at him.

"It is seven already..." she said quietly.

Wait what?! Seven? Was he really out that long? How could the dullard let him sleep that long? The little nob... Blowing it off, he looked back down at Noodle and moved the hair from her face so her eyes were visible once more. Murdoc pulled Noodle in for a hug that she did not protest by far. Wrapping her arms around him, she squeezed until it nearly hurt. The demon let out a "humf" as she lunged at him for the hug. Holding her close and picking her up a bit as he spun her around. Grabbing her from behind and holding her there. A warm embrace (literally: due to his skin always giving heat off like a furnace) to comfort the girl. He bent down and rested his head on her shoulder. Not entirely sure what to say. God damn it; how did the dullard know what to say? The man never had anything up in that blue haired head of his. He felt Noodle grab his arms and hold them in place.

"Er, look love, it will all be alright..."

'Smooth Niccals,' he thought, 'now let's just give her a scone and send her on her merry way...'

"I mean... we can figure this out, yeah? Gonna be all fixed in no time."

Noodle grabbed his arms harder as he move them up and down her belly. She seemingly noticed where they were as she stopped in a panic. So clearly she hadn't really been expecting that. Especially now with the whole... erg, why could't he even think it?!

"Murdoc-san?"

"Yes, love?"

Noodle turned around and held him in yet another hug. Placing her head on his chest and sighing.

"Pl- please don't go."

He knew exactly what she meant. Oh fuck. He knew exactly what she meant. It was seven at night (or the afternoon as she had said...) already and he had no plan to get out of this predicament. The going to Hell thing not the preg- damn it.

Murdoc sighed as he looked down at his chest. Feeling the least bit of sympathy he could force. Why should he even care this was happening? He was Murdoc Fucking Niccals. Gorillaz bassist and mastermind. Settling down had never really been his style right? Sure enough, he could just spend his time in Hell and leave like nothing ever happened (if he was lucky enough to escape). Maybe shag a few demon debutantes while he's down there. Make things interesting...

The bassist looked down at Noodle whom, he realized, was still clung onto him. Now he knew. There was no way he could easily leave her. Hell he could try to keep talking himself into it but there was no way he could do it now. When the fuck had he gone soft? Maybe he could trade the dullard for himself. Who needed the dunce around anyways? Well... wait. Without that idiot, there really would't be Gorillaz -as much as he hated to admit it. Without the dullard, there would be no Gorillaz and no logical reason to stay anyways. Well, besides Noodle now...

Murdoc sighed and bent down. Hoisting Noodle up bridal style and smiling his signature smile. Odd and pervy with a hint of "I don't give a fuck." He watched as she smiled back a sad smile as he brought her into his dark, nearly black room. Fumbling around as he made the way to the bed. For once, he didn't have full on intentions to rip her clothes off with his teeth. Literally. For once, he just wanted her around him while THEY figured out what to do. Not only him alone.

He lied her on the bed as she curled up in a heap. Knees in her arms as her jade eyes peaked out from behind her dark purple/ black hair.

'Eh, why not?' he questioned as he fell on the bed.

Dragging himself forward to where his head was now on her knees and looking at her. Moving forward, he kissed her forehead and leaned back to his head resting comfortably. Tugging her by the leg, he pulled her under him and crawled on top of her; Flipping them around and felt her land softly on his chest. Her eyes adjusting to the new position her head was still grasping. Murdoc laughed at this and she lightly smacked his chest. Playfully like a kid. How old was she again?

"Love, your birthday is comin' up isn't it?"

"Er, yes Murdoc-San..." she said with a perturbed expression.

"All the more reason for me to stay," he glanced back with a smile.

Her face fell as she slunk off of him to the bottom of the bed. Sodding shit, what did he say now...? She honestly can't be this upset about him leaving. Hell, she wasn't even talking to him last week. Rather not even last night due to the whole "Spawn" thing. Suppose that's what happens when you lo...

"Love?"

He moved his way to behind her and held her shoulder. She glanced down at the ground. Her hands nervously playing with each other as her feet dangled off the bed. Just nearly hitting the ground.

"Noodle, love, nothing is going to happen. I swear to it."

* * *

She heard his voice but could not believe the words coming from his mouth. She really wanted to but she knew nothing was going to be negotiated this time around. 2D had told her about everything. Every deal the bassist had made with the devil, every plea he had given, anything he had ever done to "earn" his place as Gorillaz band leader. Honestly, she didn't understand what was happening. She knew she was pregnant now but only because of those damned demons. No doubt she would have figured it out in time but being told by the demonic ones who... who...

She felt a hand slip around her waist as she was pulled back on the bed. Ever so gently which was special as was it wasn't exactly Murdoc's style. Pulling her up, she felt his head back on her shoulder.

"I swear to it," he repeated.

She felt butterflies rise from her stomach as she shivered a bit. Somehow, even now, that deep voice got to her. Raspy and crazy. Even after all that he had done to her, she had forced herself to forgive him. It had worked until that whole fight weeks and weeks ago between the boys. She had hated his raspy, teeth gritted voice then. Now, now none of it mattered. It was torturous. She had suddenly realized how much she did love him and now he was near gone. It pissed her off and depressed her so much. In that moment all she could do was think of a song she had heard once. A song that didn't mean much then but did now.

"I want you so much, but I hate your guts..." she mumbled.

Murdoc's head could be felt moving as he was eyeing her. Noodle's peripheral vision picked up on this.

"Did you just quote... Daughter?" he voice moaned.

What? Why did he know that?

"Uh, yes, why do you know that?"

It was quiet for a moment before she got her answer.

"I shagged her once," he replied with a laugh.

To which he received an eye roll and a pull away from his arms. His arms did not release an inch as she felt herself being pulled back on the bed.

"Aw, come on love, just tryin' t' lighten up the mood!" he laughed.

Landing on him, she felt his breath on her head. Then a kiss on her neck. She squirmed her way around and off of him as she flipped over to face him. Closing her eyes, she felt a kiss on her forehead and some incoherent mumbling. A large arm wrapped around her and guided her into another body form. This was so comfortable. His warm body heat finding her cold skin. His breath blowing through her hair. The ever culminating smell of cigarettes and alcohol... Too bad she was never going to feel this again.

"We could always send Faceache to Hell," he mumbled with a smile; his eyes shut.

Noodle could hear a sense of joking sarcasm but knew he was half serious. No doubt he had already considered that and decided against it. Knowing damn well he couldn't keep "his" band around if he did so. She moaned back a seriously stern "no" before flipping on to her back. Lying next to him ever so comfortably.

"I don' know wha' else t' do then, love..."

Noodle felt his voice reverberate through her lungs. Suffocating her with it's smooth up and coming sound. She grasped his hand and held it tight. The other hand resting on her stomach. The whole thing was unnerving to say in the least. she seriously wasn't sure she even wanted a child. Let alone Murdoc's. True she loved him but he would never be there. Especially if he was rotting in Hell. The two lied there for a while; listening to one and other's breath. Until the one finally slept. The other laying there until sleep claimed him too.

"MUUURRRDDDOOOCCC!"

A loud crash was heard from downstairs as Murdoc jumped out of bed. Feeling the ground beneath his feet. The blood curdling scream came from the singer. Noodle looked up panicked as he raced out of the room. Flying down the stairs and smashing into the kitchen floor hard as he felt something trip him. Recovering from his face plant, he looked up to see a beaten and bruised 2D laying in the corner in a fetal position. What? He didn't do that so why the Hell is he-

"I-it's on-one, muds..." the singer weakly said.

The Satanists eyes grew and his face fell. How was it one? It had been seven not even a few hours ago. When he and Noodle had... fallen asleep. Shit. Spinning around, the bassist looked up and sighed in a panic as an impatient Beezlebub waited and watched.

"Now how about your soul then?"


	23. Chapter 23: El Manana Again

**Last chapter loves. Hope it was an interesting ride to say in the least. Considering making a part 2 but not sure. Up to you puddin'! Love you all and thank you for reading! **

* * *

Her back slammed in to the wall as her head cracked against it. Her eyes went blurry as her vision ceased to exist. White light was all she could really see. Her body slunk to the floor as she felt herself smash into the kitchen's hard ground.

"Aw bloody 'ell! NOODLE!"

A faint screaming could be heard but the sounds were muffled. Covered by the ringing in her own head.

"Le' 'er be ya cunts!"

Noodle vaguely opened her eyes as her arms attempted to force her off the floor. Aided by the hands now grabbing at her shirt and pulling her sky high. The ripping of her shirt was able to be heard from across the room. All she could see were dark forms around her. Some struggling more than others. One in specific was hoisting her up and nearly choking her to death.

"Mu- murrr..." she whimpered.

Damn it. What happened to the bad ass super soldier she used to be?

"I SAID LE' 'ER BE!"

Once again, Noodle felt herself be dropped to the floor as one blob jumped off the ground and pounced on to the other. She lied on the ground and watched as Murdoc was out punched and as he heaved to the ground grabbing at his stomach.

"See wha' ya did, Niccals? Honestly it didn't have to get this violent. Why can't you just keep up with our deal? Would have made things much easier on you and your band mates here, mate."

Alichino stood staring down at the third demon in the room. Laughing at the pathetic waste he was. Noodle looked up and with all her strength, forced herself to a standing position. Seeing stars as her stomach felt like someone was jabbing her gut in. Beezlebub looked her way and stood in a puzzled amusement.

"Now, how is it that the pregnant bloody girl can get up and fight but you nor your dilapidated singer over there," he nodded to a crying and beaten 2D," can't seem to hold your own?"

Noodle felt herself trip as she made her way to the table. Barely catching herself on something before she went down. The thing grabbed back and laughed.

"You must 'ave been looking for the other demon, love," Beezlebub said as he mocked Murdoc's voice.

He held her up and spun her around, "look, Murdoc, all we need is you. You really don't seem willing to give up your friends here so I am either going to have to kill you and drag your piece of shit body to Hell or take your cutie here for a little joy ride."

Noodle shuttered as her stomach heaved over and she felt herself hurl up whatever she had in her system.

"Aw, now I know it wasn't THAT bad last time," the demon said with a wink and a twisted smile.

Noodle forced herself away from the demon and perched on the table. Holding her near blind self up with two weak arms. Closing her eyes and then opening quickly, she was able to see Stu attempting to stand with no prevail. They sure had beaten the shit out of him. Not as bad as Murdoc had done a few weeks ago but definitely enough to stun the guy. Why did he have to try and stop the demons? Stall them and ask for more time. Surely with everything Murdoc had drug him through, he would know by now not to mess with demons and their plans. Noodle felt a warm salt flavored water drop fall over her lips. She was... crying? Why was she crying? A hand on her shoulder startled her as she swung around with a right hook. Knocking Alichino back with a sudden force.

"AH! Ya bitch!"

Just as he was about to lunge back, his head and neck were grabbed by the Satanist bassist and he was thrown back further. Murdoc lunged towards Noodle and grabbed her just as she began to turn a very light shade of pale. A blazing headache coming on thanks to the smash into the wall. She felt his hands pull her up and have one arm go around his back. Holding her up as he near carried her to the singer. Whom, inevitably, embraced her in a hug and held her there on the floor. Murdoc stood in front of the two huddled in the corner; looking like a mad dog about to be released off his chain. Fists curled up, lips being bitten into so hard he was causing his own blood to spill. His eyes screamed with fury and rage. From above her, she could feel 2D grabbing her in tight. His head just visible above her. His voice slightly echoed through the flat's now completely destroyed kitchen.

"M-Murdoc..."

The demon's fists clenched even harder. If that was even physically possible.

"Wha' you want, faceache."

His eyes never left Beezlebubs' as his voice grumbled more of a demand than a question.

"Pl-please no mo'e."

Noodle felt her head beginning to drawl back onto the singer's chest. Her eyes closing slightly. The pain was immense. Maybe if she just slept for a bit...

"Oi! Faceache, don't let 'er do that!"

Noodle's eyes slowly opened as she felt warm hands grasping her face. She had been spotted. Murdoc's nails slightly grazing her face as he attempted to petty slap her awake. 2D pulled her up closer to his chest as Murdoc did so. The two other demon's could be heard laughing from across the room. The sound echoed in her head as the bassist forced her up even more. Swearing at himself for ever allowing something like this to happen. Noodle looked him in his mismatched eyes and smiled weakly. Forcing it all the way through. It was feigned and clearly he knew it too. Though, his feigned smile was spotted even more easily than he probably wanted it to.

"Alright, let's go."

Beezlebub yanked Murdoc up and to his feet.

"Ey! I ain't done wit' you yet!"

The two demons eyed each other and then looked at Murdoc.

"We are this close to being done with YOU," spat Alichino.

Noodle looked up as she noticed Murdoc nearly sizing up to the others. It was almost funny how short he was compared to the one of them. At this point, she couldn't really decipher the two. Her eyes were drifting open and closed every few seconds. Only to have the singer hit her cheek gently to keep her awake and aware.

"I need yew 'ere, lil love..." he'd whisper.

The pain though. How hard had Alichino thrown her anyways?

* * *

'These sodding bastards won't give up will they?' he thought.

His head was full of possible choices. Run? No. That would mean endangering everyone even more. Where the Hell would he go anyways? Satan didn't exactly have a place he couldn't go. Unless it was that Heaven place the dullard always talked about. Stay? Well, no that wasn't exactly a choice now was it? Fuck. He couldn't be this selfish could he? Give up the singer's soul for his own... That way he could stay here and enjoy the rest of his soon to be over life... With Noodle yeah? Not that selfish then right? What did the singer even mean to them anyways anymore? He had successfully (somewhat) made an android Noodle. What says he couldn't with 2-Dent. Besides decent morals and the fact that the singer would easily be picked out of the crowd as an android. No one could replicate that voice to that intensity. Well shit. He couldn't do that and he knew it.

What was the point in even staying anyways? He was rather trying to stay. Wasn't exactly working now was it... For once he should probably keep to his word. What's the big deal with going to Hell anyways? Sure he'd been there before a couple of times but it wasn't that bad. Once to literally make a deal with the devil (HORRIBLE DECISION) then yet again when he was there searching for Nood- Oh fuck. Noodle. That's why he needed to stay. It wasn't because he wanted to but because he needed to. That kid was gonna be born at some point. No sodding way he would grow up "daddy" less. Even if the Niccals family never really seemed keen on being decent fathers... This time around he was staying for someone else's sake and not his own. He had to admit, felt pretty odd even thinking that. A good kind of odd though.

"NICCALS!"

Murdoc looked up at the expecting fuck up of a demon standing in front of him. Giving a stern glare and an impatient vibe.

"WHA'!?"

The demons finally looked as if they were done screwing around. Alichino pounced at Murdoc and threw him to the ground. Sitting his larger frame atop of the bassist. Pounding his cut up and bent fists into Murdoc's face over and over. Each blow had a different intensity. One would be hard and the next weak but aimed well enough that it hurt. Not a fun experience. With every bit of strength he had, Murdoc threw the demon off of him. Hearing as he stood up, the crash of the large body smashing into the cabinets. Crawling to his feet, the bassist stood and waited for the next blow. It never came. His mind was boggled.

'Wait, where the fu-?'

Suddenly he felt his head being smashed by something. Hard. From behind. Falling forward a bit, he grabbed the back of his head. Blood. Blood and shards of... glass? Hard to tell due to his now blurry vision. The sodding piece of shit had gone gaseous and literally puffed up behind him. The git had also pounded him with one of his own whiskey bottles. What the Hell?! One does not simply hit a man with his own whiskey bottle and live to tell about it. Turning around, his blood covered hands balled up as if preparing for a punch.

"Murdoc-San!"

He could hear Noodle screech but her warning was taken too late. The bastard got around him yet again and kicked his back with terrifying force.

"FUCK!"

Murdoc felt something snap. His body thrown forwards and into the cabinets cross from him. Something was off. Something definitely did not feel right. He crumbled to the floor as pain shot through his back. Out of the corner of his eye, he could Noodle trying to escape 2D's grasp. Kicking and prying to her non-existent freedom. Then he felt as two hands grabbed him by the neck. Picking him up and dragging his old body up the wall. Murdoc felt the pain shoot through his entire back. Broken. Definitely broken somewhere. He let out a pained screech as he clawed at the demon's face.

Over the Alichino's shoulder, Beezlebub could be seen standing ever so calmly.

"This would have been much easier if you had just done what you were contractually obligated to do..."

"C-contractually obliga-gahhh-"

The grip on his neck grew tighter as Alichino laughed an evil snicker. Honestly, they seemed serious about this whole killing him thing. Sure felt like it. Nails began digging into his throat as spots appeared in his vision. Slamming his eyes shut, he attempted a head butt but was stopped by the pain of a tighter squeeze and sharp nails piercing his skin. His eyes shot open; bloodshot. Gasping for air, he could barely hear Noodle's screams of terror. 2D could take care of her. There was no way he could escape this...

"T-take c-c-carrreee 'f 'er..."

His breath wavered as his eyes shut yet again. This time his brain went black. The only thing he could make out was more yelling. Then...

Nothing.

Until his mouth gasped yet again. His body begged the air for it's entrance. It did. He opened his eyes to see two shocked and smiling demons turned towards the two blobs across the room. Murdoc let his eyes adjust as he saw Noodle sitting in front of the singer. Why wasn't he dead?

* * *

Noodle sat stunned alongside seemingly everyone else in the room. With the exception of Murdoc who was gasping for breath across the kitchen.

"What did you say?" asked Beezlebub.

Oh dear God. She had said it.

"I-I-"

"Come on, bird, say it again. Amuse me."

"I'll go."

Her breath was now cutting short in spite of the plenty of oxygen she was getting. Her eyes traveled up from the floor to meet Beezlebubs' eyes. His eyes were full of both bewilderment and amusement. A sick blend of "what the hell is she thinking going for that filth" and "this will be fun." Noodle could feel 2D slowly reaching his hand up her arm. He, no doubt, was in shock too.

"YOU are coming back with us, for HIM?" Alichino laughed as he pointed at Murdoc who was just coming around to hear about this.

"You really must _love _him to do that. How sickly."

Noodle glanced over at the bassist and saw his eyes look at her. He was panicked. Not knowing what to do. Five minutes before, he was as good as gone. Now, he would have to watch her take his place. Finally, the singer's hand found Noodle's arm and held onto it weakly.

"N-noods?"

Her head swung around.

"Yes, Toochie?"

"Please, yew d-don't haf tew dew fis."

He was right. She didn't have to but she wanted to. Noodle brought her hand onto his cheek and dragged it down his face. Her jade eyes promising his black abyss' that she would return to them again.

"It's done then," chimed Beezlebub all too cheerily," time to go home, love."

Home? Hell was not her home. It would NEVER be her home. She stood up and looked at Murdoc who was attempting to get up but with no prevail. That kick had clearly hurt him more than it should have. He really was old. She smiled a sad smile at her own thought. The only smile the guitarist would be cracking tonight. Or ever again.

"Noodlll... gah... don' do... i'..."

Murdoc was struggling through the pain. Never had she see him in this much pain both mentally or physically. It was painful for her as well. Why the fuck was she doing this? For him especially. When had he ever helped anyone besides himself? He was even the reason for her being Hell-bound last time! It was all his fault anyways. Stupid greedy self-centered Satanist. The fucking prick was... Murdoc. The one she cared about enough to take his place in Hell. This was going to be painful...

She looked down at the Satanist and shrugged with her jade eyes glimmering now. His mismatched eyes beaten and bruised looking. Though she couldn't see her face, she knew it probably looked about the same. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at a devilishly smiling demon. Alichino grabbed hold on her shoulder with his claws and held tight.

"Get ready my lil' ducky."

Chills flashed through her spine. Oh how she so wanted to just stab him through his already cold and dead heart. She took in a breath as something in the room began to change. No not something; Everything. Everything in the room was changing. The walls seemed flaccid as the colors began morphing with smoke. The room was changing completely. She panicked as she turned to look for her singer. Her bassist. Both still there. Thank God. Both looked as confused and shocked as she did. Murdoc was grabbing at his head as 2D crawled over to him. Looking at his arms and eventually moving to help him up. Hoisting one arm over his back and the other Murdoc was still using to support his head.

That would be another thing she would miss again. No matter how much the bassist thought it or said it, deep down he did give a shit about Stu. Their constant so-called "love-hate" thing was something that had always tickled her. In the best of ways of course. Watching the two, she could see how much the singer cared. Even after everything Murdoc had done to him. He would never let go of that hope that somewhere, the bassist cared. Hope being a key word there.

"Time to go, Suzuki," Beezlebub laughed catching her attention almost immediately.

What the fuck... Suzuki? No one ever called her that. Not even her own band members. Both of whom were now to their feet. More or less. The death glare she gave the demon clearly stated so as he began laughing harder.

"Where are we?" she mumbled.

Alichino's voice spoke up," We call it Hell's waiting room. Sorta. This is the toned down version since, ya know, we are still technically in your flat."

Noodle looked around with quiet eyes. It was dark and foul and no doubt where she had passed through many years ago.

"Gonna be fun when you pop that puppy out. We will have fun with the two of you now won't we?" Alichino patted her stomach and smirked.

Shit. She had completely forgotten about that. She was gonna have a kid... in Hell. A "demon spawn" in Hell. Seemed sickly fitting. From behind, she felt a tug as she fell back onto the singer. Feeling her body as it spun around and faced him. His white abyss eyes screaming in panic and sadness. Within moments, the bassist had forced him out of the way. Grabbing onto her shoulders with blood covered hands.

"Wha' the fuck do you think you are doing?!"

She looked up at him with empty eyes and smiled. She was going to Hell. For him.

"NOODLE!"

"You can figure this out," she stated matter-of-factly," Iv'e gotten out before. I will again. YOU on the other hand wouldn't be able to escape. Trust me when I say that."

The demon bassist was about to open his mouth when Alichino threw her back in his direction. Causing her to whip around to face Beezlebub who was impatiently waiting. This was all too familiar. This sight and the sounds; An insane deja vu moment.

_"Noodle! You don't 'ave to do this!" screamed the bassist._

Hearing that confirmed what she was suspecting. That dream she had had a while back but now, now it was actually happening.

_"Actually I do..."_

_Noodle turned towards the sweet Satanist and stared into his eyes. Grabbing at his face with her hand attempting to calm him down. Cold tears dripping down her warm face. Her hand graced the man's face as his own aggravated tears fell. Why was she doing this? Was he or the singer really even worth going through all this pain again? Her mind was screaming at her as her gaze fell to the ground. Still grasping the man's face._

_"Ple-please Noods, don't..."_

_Why? Why had she chosen to do this. Her mind told her to stop but she couldn't. She just turned and began moving towards the darkness. Not once looking back at her band mates. Their screaming through tears could be heard behind her while in front of her, an all too familiar sight. She had escaped once before right? She could do it again. Though her weakened state would make it harder this time around..._

_"Noods!"_

_She could hear 2D screaming for her from behind._

_"Love, please come back!"_

_She chose not to turn around._

_"NOODLE!"_

_'Don't turn around,' she thought._

_Her mind became adrift as she began mumbling to herself._

_"Don't turn around. Don't turn around."_

_"Noodle. Love!"_

_She couldn't help but to take one last look at the desperate group. Shutting her eyes against her tears, she turned around and opened them quickly._

They were gone.

Instead were the figures of the two demons who had taken her yet again. Her eyes instantly teared up as she realized what had just happened.

Looking down at the ground beneath her, she pictured the images of the bassist and the singer. Both panic stricken over her leaving. The image stayed in her head as she felt her arms being grabbed by the demonic beings. Now literally dragging her to wherever they were going. She let them drag her; Due to her unwillingness to cooperate and her incapability to process anything right now. Noodle was in Hell again. The place she swore never to come back to for multiple reasons. Staring at the moving ground beneath her, she sighed heavily. Her eyes found their way up into what seemed to be a never ending twist of black. Her last thought for the night before she knew she would shut down: She loved Murdoc and Stuart and she _would_ get back to them. Somehow.

With her last willed breath, she mumbled what would hopefully keep her going.

"I'll be someone to find you..."


End file.
